


The Amestris Files

by Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The X-Files
Genre: AU, Because they'll be dealing with more fantasy than sci-fi, Gen, I like monsters more than aliens, It probably also has an element of Supernatural in there, Mostly made for amusement, Not particularly serious, Parody, Starring Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, The X-Files reimagined, What Can I Say?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains/pseuds/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains
Summary: What do you get when you smash the X-Files and Fullmetal Alchemist together haphazardly?  This monstrosity, thank you very much.  Full disclosure, this is primarily a parody.  I decided it would be interesting to imagine Roy and Riza as Mulder and Scully, and this is the result.  Enjoy!  Or don't.  The choice is yours!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully (Technically), Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang (Platonic for now w/ later tension)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Introducing Agent Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I apologize in advance for my subpar writer skills. I formatted this as something akin to a screenplay, so it probably has more issues than my normal work. Hooray!

_We open on a calm scene, a sweeping aerial shot over a quaint-looking rural region at night.The ground is presumably lit by moonlight, though even then, the amount of definition and detail that can be seen is impressive, given how dark it must be.As the shot continuing to move over gently sloping hills interspersed with farmland, it gets progressively closer to the ground, as though something is descending.As the frame drops, a faint shadow can be seen illuminated by the half-light against the ground.It looks vaguely humanoid, aside from the two wings which protrude from either side of the silhouette.The shot begins to accelerate, racing over the landscape.Abruptly, it pulls up, dipping to the ground.There’s a discernible jolt in the shot as it touches down.The frame is now looking directly ahead at what looks like a farmhouse._

_The shot cuts, now looking at the interior of a bedroom, panning about the room.The standard contents of such a room are seen: a dresser, desk, closet, and of course, a bed, among other things.The shot cut once again, to focus on the inhabitants of said bed.Two shapes are curled beneath the cover.As the shot slides up alongside the bed, one is revealed to be a woman, who looks to be in her early twenties.The shot switches, showing the opposite side of the bed, revealing the second sleeper to be a man, of similar age to the woman.As the shot zooms in, narrowing toward his facial region, a soft music_ (“Fade Into You” by Mazzy Star) _fades in from the background, bringing sound into what has so far been a nearly silent scene.The man’s eyes pop wide open as the camera closes in on them.Cutting back out to a shot of the entire bed and the sleepers, the camera watches as the man, his eyes still peeled wide open rises from the bed and begins to shamble across the room toward a window, looking still partially asleep, or perhaps entranced.The scene dissolves to black._

________________________________________________________________________________

_We open on a sizeable, bureaucratic-looking office room, with all of the familiar accouterments of such a space.A substantial, balding man sits behind a desk, his evidently muscular build somehow at odds with the austere suit he wears.He looks to be perhaps in his late forties.He sports a well-groomed mustache, which he scratches almost absentmindedly as he looks over a set of papers spread out atop a black binder.He seems vaguely perturbed by the subject matter of what he is reading.The only other current occupant of the room sits in a chair off to one side, next to a filing cabinet.He appears to be an older gentleman, at the very least nearing his sixth decade of life.His hair is primarily grey, with the occasional spot of white to be found, though it does give the appearance of someone who takes personal hygiene quite seriously, as it has been neatly trimmed.He’s clean-shaved, allowing his aging to be observed readily, though this doesn’t seem to concern him.Currently, he’s lighting a cigarette, which he then raises to his lips with the familiarity of a habitual addict.This older individual is scrutinizing the man behind the desk with a degree of curiosity, and just a note of amusement.Based on the younger man’s body language, he is aware of this fact, and it only serves to further his discomfiture.After a moment, the younger man looks up._

ARMSTRONG: And what exactly do you want me to do with this?

_The older man draws his cigarette away from his mouth, with visible reluctance._

GRUMAN: That’s really not my concern, is it?For all I care, you can dump it all in the waste bin.But I don’t know that your conscience would like that much.

_Gruman regards Armstrong with just a hint of satisfaction.Armstrong looks back down at the papers, clearly irritated._

GRUMAN: Of course . . . you could always give them to Mustang.I’m sure he’d be very interested in them . . .

_Armstrong snaps his head back up, skeptical and annoyed._

ARMSTRONG: We are currently working to curtail Mustang’s. . .( _he sighs_ ) investigations.The last thing we need is to give him more . . . material.( _He rolls this final world around half-bitterly, not at all enjoying the way it tastes_ ).

GRUMAN: Well, perhaps his new partner could make him approach this case a little more reasonably. ( _He drags the final word out, savoring it, much to Armstrong’s apparent vexation)._

_Armstrong looks back to the papers once more, grimacing, before leaning back in his chair._

GRUMAN: At the very least, giving them a go at it will allow you to see if they work well together, and if Agent Hawkeye is able to keep Mustang in check . . .

_Armstrong crosses his arms, not looking particularly persuaded yet._

ARMSTRONG: I’d rather we assign them to something a little more . . . normal, for lack of a better term.

GRUMAN: Well now, that’s not exactly Mustang’s area of expertise, is it?

_Armstrong can’t argue with this, though it’s readily apparent that he wishes he could.The room grows silent, before the sound of a knock is heard at the door.Armstrong stares at the door with interest.Gruman inclines his head toward the younger man, prompting Armstrong’s next action._

ARMSTRONG: Come in.

_The door opens, and a younger woman walks in.She looks to be about in her mid-twenties.Her blonde hair is held back in a bun, and she’s adorned in a functional pantsuit.Armstrong gestures for her to sit in a chair immediately before his desk, across from him._

ARMSTRONG: Please sit down, Agent Hawkeye.

HAWKEYE: Director Armstrong ( _She nods to him respectively as she sits down, glancing briefly over at Gruman, who makes no move to identify or introduce himself, instead merely taking another drag from his cigarette and watching the situation unfold_ ).

ARMSTRONG: ( _Organizing the spread papers back into a pile_ ) Agent Hawkeye, you’re aware of what we’re going to be discussing today, correct?

HAWKEYE: Yes Sir.We’ll be discussing my new assignment.

ARMSTRONG: Excellent.( _He closes the now-full binder)_ Now, as you of course know, you’ve agreed to work with Agent Mustang.With that being said, you are also aware that you will be working in a division of the A.C.I. known as the X-Files.You fully understand that, correct?

HAWKEYE: Yes Sir, I do.

ARMSTRONG: And you grasp the nature of the X-Files?

HAWKEYE: Yes Sir.In short, X-Files primarily take on case that deal with the so-called “paranormal,” approaching the apparently supernatural through the lens of science and rationality.

_Armstrong coughs slightly at Hawkeye’s description, an action could be perceived as an attempt to hide a snort of laughter, though Hawkeye does not react to it in such a way._

ARMSTRONG: Very good, Agent Hawkeye.Now, what you may not realize, is that certain individuals who work within the X-Files, namely one Agent Mustang, have come to hold rather “unfounded” beliefs when it comes to the cases dealt with by the X-Files division.

HAWKEYE: ( _Clearing her throat_ ) Sir, I am aware that Agent Mustang holds a belief that many of the so-called “supernatural” elements of the cases he studies are not simply unexplained scientific phenomena of some sort, but are in fact real.

ARMSTRONG: I see that you’ve familiarized yourself with your future partner.Excellent.( _He pauses momentarily_ ).Agent Hawkeye, may I ask, what is it that made you accept the position as Agent Mustang’s partner?Being frank with you, it is not something that most agents would view as a positive step for their career.

HAWKEYE: ( _Nodding in understanding_ ) Permission to speak freely sir?

ARMSTRONG: Go right ahead, Agent Hawkeye.

HAWKEYE: Sir, I’ve been interested in working with Agent Mustang since I first entered the A.C.I.As I’m sure you know, he has a bit of a reputation throughout the force.From a purely psychological standpoint, he seems like a very curious individual.I’ve wanted to have the opportunity to observe how he operates firsthand for some time now.

ARMSTRONG: ( _Allowing a small grin_ ) That he does, Agent Hawkeye, that he does.Well, considering your background in Criminal Psychology, I suppose I can’t fault you for that.However, that being said, in addition to your general expectations and assignments as a member of the X-Files division, those of us at the central office have some additional requirements of you.

HAWKEYE: I understand Sir.I am ready to take on whatever responsibilities lie ahead, Sir.

ARMSTRONG: Fantastic.Now, in short, what these requirements boil down to is that we would like you to work on keeping Mustang on the “straight and narrow,” so to speak.In short, we want you to keep him focused on the scientific, verifiable, concrete side of reality.Part of your duty as a member of the X-Files division will be to ensure that Agent Mustang remains grounded in fact, rather than fancy.Is that a task you feel up to?

HAWKEYE: Yes Sir, I believe that’s something I am capable of.

ARMSTRONG: And of course, while you’re at it, you’ll have to avoid adopting any of Mustang’s own delusions and convictions.There’s no danger of that though, is there Agent Hawkeye?

HAWKEYE: ( _Her eyes gleaming_ ) No Sir, I don’t believe there is.

ARMSTRONG: Good to know Agent Hawkeye.The last thing we need is to lose another good agent to fantasy and fiction.( _He pauses for a moment, thinking_ ).I believe that is all we need from you for now.I suggest you take some time to become acquainted with Agent Mustang.We’ll be assigning you a new case shortly.

HAWKEYE: Thank you very much Sir. _(She rises, nods to the Director respectfully, and heads for the door)._

ARMSTRONG: One more thing, Agent Hawkeye.

HAWKEYE: ( _Turning back)_ Sir?

ARMSTRONG: Don’t thank me yet.

HAWKEYE: Yes sir.( _She exits_ ).

_Armstrong looks over at Gruman.Gruman lowers his cigarette again._

GRUMAN: She seems promising.

ARMSTRONG: Let’s hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were entertained/amused or if you cringed for the entire duration of this fic, feel free to leave a comment below! As with most "artists" (and I use that term very loosely in reference to myself), I'm hungry for feedback. We're just a bunch of poetic Audrey II's.


	2. Say Hello to Agent Mustang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Hawkeye meets Mustang for the first time, and learns a bit more about just how the X-Files division works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I apologize in advance for any grammatical and/or typographical errors.
> 
> One small note: for technological purposes, this is set at a time comparable in tech capabilities to the early 90s.

_We open on Agent Hawkeye walking down a dimly lit corridor that looks like its seen better days and could use some maintenance.Several of the lighting fixtures have burned out, giving the entire environment a vaguely ominous aesthetic.Ahead, a single door lies at the end of the dilapidated passage.Hawkeye approaches send portal, looking vaguely uneasy, and more than a bit dubious.The door is wooden, with a glass window in the upper portion of portion of it, that would give a view into the room, if it had been cleaned in the past twenty years.As it is, the thick layer of dirt and grime that is plastered onto the window effectively obstructs any attempt to look through it.Below the window, a tarnished plate is affixed to the door.It reads, in worn letters that are partially rubbed away, “The X-Files.”Regarding the sign with abstract incredulity, Hawkeye opens the door.The room inside is only in slightly better condition than the exterior.The most striking quality it possesses is without a doubt, the mess.Stacks of papers cover several unoccupied desks, in addition to a pair of filing cabinets that also bear significant stacks of folders atop them.The lights in these room appear to be functioning for the most part, and a small window toward the ceiling (which must be at about ground level of the building, considering this is the basement), lets in a small amount of natural illumination.Currently, the room appears to be altogether uninhabited.Hawkeye proceeds into the room, still a model of skepticism.She surveys the desk, noting the absence of nameplates on all but one.The desk at the far end of the room apparently belongs to one “Roy Mustang.”She strides over to this desk, looking it over with some degree of interest.Like the other desks in the room, it’s not exactly-organized, but it does at least seem to be in use.In addition to the stacks of files that rise high enough that they could theoretically conceal someone behind the desk, if such an individual was present, there is also a large, boxy monitor and a keyboard at one end of the top, angled inward.As Hawkeye draws near to the desk, a man suddenly pops up from behind it, appearing as though he was on the floor moments ago.His unruly black hair provides him with an adolescent, carefree air, that seems to hang about him.His cocky smirk contributes to this as well.He holds up a pencil and twirls it about triumphantly._

MUSTANG: _(imitating a sports announcer)_ And that, is how you catch a pencil!

_Hawkeye looks at the man in amusement, raising an eyebrow._

HAWKEYE: You would be Agent Roy Mustang, I presume?

MUSTANG: The one and only! _(He reaches out to shake her hand)_ And to whom do I owe the pleasure?

HAWKEYE: _(Shaking his hand, a slight reservation in the action)_ I’m Agent Riza Hawkeye.

MUSTANG: Agent Hawkeye, eh?So you’re the latest person to kill your career.Welcome to the morgue!

HAWKEYE: ( _Scoffing and withdrawing her hand)_ I beg your pardon?

MUSTANG: Oh, my apologies . . . you don’t know yet, do you?( _He leans in conspiratorially)_ Let me let you in on a little secret.Getting assigned the post you’re getting assigned means you’re done.Outta here.It’s all over.It’s tantamount to career suicide!That’s all she wrote folks! _(He leans back, looking entertained)_

HAWKEYE: ( _Looking irritated)_ Agent Mustang, I will have you know, I took this post of my own free will.It was not forced into it.In fact, I could have declined the position.I’m here because I want to be.

MUSTANG: ( _Sounding unimpressed)_ Wow, and I thought the last guy they sent down here was wild.Now they’re hiring actors!Oh boy, this is gonna be a time.

HAWKEYE: Agent Mustang, I assure you, I am not an actress, or anything of the sort.I am legitimately here because I was interested in taking this position.

MUSTANG: ( _Still not convinced)_ Uh huh, you don’t say?Alright then, well, I’ll just have to take your word for it.But if you’re really in the basement because you wanted to be, I gotta ask, why?Call it sheer curiosity, but I have to know.

HAWKEYE: Agent Mustang, I’ll be frank about this—

MUSTANG: I mean, far be it from me to tell you who to be, so go right ahead!

HAWKEYE: _(Glaring)_ I’m here, because I was intrigued by the opportunity to work with you.

MUSTANG: Wow, you really need to tell me what agency you’re at.They choose a good one, I’ll give them that.

HAWKEYE: ( _A bit confused)_ Agency?

MUSTANG: Talent agency.So I know who to go with when I have my midlife crisis and try to make it in Hollywood.

HAWKEYE: ( _Aggravated)_ Agent Mustang, for the last time, I am not an actress, and my reasons for being here are the exact ones I have just explained to you.If you can’t accept that, then we are at an impasse.

MUSTANG: _(Raises hands in surrender)_ Alright, alright.Consider me convinced.I’m impressed, blown away, astounded.It’s a momentous occasion!

HAWKEYE: ( _Still annoyed)_ Fantastic. _(She looks about the room again)._ Is the rest of the division currently out on assignments?

MUSTANG: _(Chuckling)_ Rest of the division?So, you do have a sense of humor.This, is the division, in all its grandeur! _(He sweeps out his hands, indicating the empty desks and general lack of other agents)_

HAWKEYE: You mean . . . we are the only members of the division?

MUSTANG: Bingo!Couldn’t have said it better myself.With your arrival, we have effectively doubled in size.Congratulations!

HAWKEYE: I wasn’t aware that the X-Files division was a primarily solo operation.

MUSTANG: Well . . . it wasn’t always that way.But, apparently I have a record of driving agents out of the bureau.It’s a bad habit, I know.Now, personally, I don’t think it’s fair to blame it all on me.I’d blame about half of it on the job too.But what do I know?The command tier likes a scapegoat as much as any politician, and I’m apparently a decent one.After a while, they stopped assigning agents to the X-Files, and here I am.Head of a whole division!

HAWKEYE: I see.That’s . . . fascinating, Agent Mustang.

MUSTANG: Well, I dunno if I’d go that far, but it’s a great conversation starter. _(He begins to imitate a conversation)._ “Oh, what do you do?” “Well, I work for the A.C.I.” “Really?” “Yep.I’m the head of a division.” “You’re kidding!” “Dead serious.Cross my heart and hope to die.” “Which one?” “Why, I’m the head of the X-Files!”

Like I said, great conversation starter.Greater closer to.Once they hear the words “X-Files,” about seventy-five percent of them are gone in the next five minutes.The other twenty-five percent last about fifteen.It’s got a near perfect track record!

HAWKEYE: I’ll take your word for it.

_Mustang laughs, as Hawkeye begins to inspects the currently vacant desks._

MUSTANG: Take any one you want.Don’t mind the clutter, there should still be some space left.

HAWKEYE: ( _Picking up a folder off of the top of one of the numerous available piles)_ Agent Mustang, what exactly is all this?

MUSTANG: This, ( _indicating the manifold contents of the room)_ is an impressive collection of files related to X-Files cases.Specifically, unsolved cases.

HAWKEYE: ( _Sets the folder down abruptly, a bit taken aback)_ You’ve worked on this many unsolved cases?

MUSTANG: Well, not me personally.Some of these cases predate my time here.But yes, the division has worked on many as of right now, still-unsolved cases.Most of them are officially considered cold cases at this point, but I suppose that’s neither here nor there.

HAWKEYE: ( _furrowing her brow)_ Agent Mustang, if it might ask, roughly what percentage of the cases that the division has worked on are classified as solved?

MUSTANG: ( _forming a steeple with his fingers)_ You know, I’m glad you ask, Agent Hawkeye.About five percent of the cases we’ve dealt with are classified as solved.Now, I know that sounds like an abysmal success rate, but hey, we work with what we’ve got.

HAWKEYE: ( _blinks, a little disbelieving):_ I see.That’s good to know.

MUSTANG: ( _his tone getting a little more serious)_ Agent Hawkeye, there’s no doubt in my mind that you want to ask why we have such a low “success” rate, right?

HAWKEYE: ( _sitting at the edge of one of the other desks in a small space not occupied by papers and looking at Mustang intently)_ The thought had crossed my mind.

MUSTANG: ( _grinning)_ Tell me, Agent Hawkeye, what do you know about the supernatural?

HAWKEYE: _(brusquely and confidently)_ I know that it is a term which humanity has longed applied to any process or phenomenon that we don’t understand when we first encounter it.As time goes, however, many of these so-called “magical” occurrences or events are explained through science, as our capable to study and grasp the world around us improves.

MUSTANG: ( _stifles a laugh)_ Sure, that’s one definition for it, I’ll give you that much.And maybe not an entirely inaccurate one.But what if I told you, Agent Hawkeye, that the word supernatural is better used when it is defined as anything belonging to the world around that in fact functions in a manner which defies our comprehension?

HAWKEYE: Agent Mustang, I don’t know what you’re getting at here.That simply sounds like a paraphrase of the definition I provided.

MUSTANG: Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong Agent Hawkeye.Your definition is based on the assumption that the so-called supernatural is only beyond the grasp of our current knowledge and scientific capabilities.My definition is based on the notion that by their very nature, elements of reality which fall under the term supernatural or paranormal, are incomprehensible to us humans.But not because we our incapable of understanding them.But rather, because we choose not to.There are many facets to the world we live in, Agent Hawkeye.Some of them we acknowledge, and others we purposefully choose to ignore, and furthermore, vehemently deny the existence of, even when we are blatantly faced with evidence that unambiguously denotes their presence.We write these facets of the world off as legends, myths, fairytale, fantasy, and the work of fiction.We create terms such as “magic” to refer to anything that we wish to be false and fictitious, and thus deem it to be so.Not out of a genuine basis in fact and reason, but rather out of our desire to live within a world that is easier for us to comprehend.In essence, our own laziness has limited our ability to perceive reality.How would you respond to that?

HAWKEYE: To be upfront, Agent Mustang, I would most likely call into question your perception of reality, no offense intended.

MUSTANG: ( _Folding hands behind head and looking entertained in a strange, abstract way)_ Well Agent Hawkeye, I can tell this is going to be a very enjoyable partnership.

HAWKEYE: ( _Looking much less entertained)_ Indeed, Agent Mustang.Indeed.


	3. We're Going to Resembool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Hawkeye and Agent Mustang head toward their first case together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I apologize in advance for any grammatical and/or typographical errors.

_We open on a grey Ford Taurus driving along what appears to be a rural roadway, through a region of gentle, rolling hills.The first shot is an exterior shot, giving perspective of the vehicle’s progress through the landscape.The road seems mostly empty aside from the lone sedan.The sky is overcast, and it looks as though it might rain soon.Cultivated land be seen here and there, confirming the existence of some form of local civilization.A house appears in gap between two of the hills visible from the road._

_The shot cuts to the interior of the car.Agent Hawkeye is driving, eyeing the road intently.Meanwhile, Agent Mustang is in the passenger seat, sifting through a—you guessed it—folder full of papers.Agent Hawkeye steals a quick glance over at Mustang, only momentarily drawing her gaze off of the road, despite the fact that it seems altogether deserted.Appearing mildly annoyed, Hawkeye coughs conspicuously.This fails to gain Mustang’s attention, a fact which only seems to further raise Hawkeye’s ire._

HAWKEYE: Agent Mustang, remind me again what the name of this town we’re bound for is?

MUSTANG: ( _Still not looking up from his papers_ ) It’s called Resembool.

HAWKEYE: Do you have any idea what mile it’s at?I haven’t seen any signs recently.

MUSTANG: ( _Shrugging slightly, without pulling his focus away from whatever it is he’s reading_ ) Nope, can’t help you there.It’s somewhere along here though.I’m sure it can’t be too far ahead.

HAWKEYE: Maybe it would be worthwhile to check the map you have once again, Agent Mustang.

MUSTANG: ( _Clearly only paying partial attention to Hawkeye, if that)_ Yep, good idea. ( _He makes no move to pull out the map in question_ ).

_Hawkeye waits for several seconds, before coming to the realization that Mustang has no intention of doing so, an epiphany signaled by her growing frown.She hesitates for a few more moments, before speaking once again._

HAWKEYE: Agent Mustang, perhaps it would be prudent to go back over once more why we are headed to “Resembool,” possibly even in greater detail than we did when we first discussed it.

MUSTANG: Mhm.Definitely. ( _There’s no indication he’s processed any of what she just said_ ).

HAWKEYE: ( _Her frustration increasing_ ) Agent Mustang, I get the distinct impression you’re not paying any attention to what I’m saying.

MUSTANG: ( _Completely oblivious to her last statement_ ) Yep.I completely agree.

_Hawkeye rolls her eyes and looks as though she’s trying to hold in a sigh._

HAWKEYE: Agent Mustang, would you mind if I put the radio on?

MUSTANG: ( _Obviously still pseudo-listening_ ) Sounds great.You’re right about that.

_Hawkeye reaches out and presses in the knob, and immediately turns the dial up quite a bit before the device starts outputting sound.Suddenly, the sound of “Them Bones” by Alice and Chains begins to blast over the car’s speakers at high volume.Mustang’s head snaps up and he looks about, somewhat bewildered._

MUSTANG: ( _With all the wisdom of an idiot)_ Well that’s heavy.

HAWKEYE: ( _In a scolding tone_ ) Agent Mustang, do you always listen to your music this loud?It’s no surprise you lose partners so often.They must all go deaf!

MUSTANG: ( _Laughing, with a hint of nervousness, as he stretches his hand out and turns the volume down substantially)_ No, it must of glitched out or something.Trust me, I like rock as much as anyone, but I like my hearing too, you know what I mean?

HAWKEYE: ( _Trying to conceal her triumphant smirk)_ Oh yes, I understand completely.On another note, you were about to continue with your explanation of what all we’re going to be doing in Resembool?

MUSTANG: _(A bit suspicious)_ I was?

HAWKEYE: You were indeed.So far, you’ve only mentioned that our case is connected to a series of disappearances and murders.You were about to elaborate further.

MUSTANG: Alright . . . ( _His confidence seems to increase as he leafs through the papers in his lap and pulls out a handful that he seems particularly interested in, based on the intensity with which he’s considering them)._ So, as you know, there’s been a series of disappearances in Resembool.Many of the victims have turned up dead later.( _He pauses, as though to let this sink in)_

HAWKEYE: ( _Impatiently_ ) Agent Mustang, we discussed that much when you first took the case.Do you know any more about the details of the disappearances?

MUSTANG: ( _Holding up his palms_ _defensively_ ) Hey, hey, I’m getting to the good part.

HAWKEYE: ( _skeptically_ ) The good part?

MUSTANG: Well, not exactly “good.”But the interesting part.All six of the victims have been male.Mostly young, twenties or thirties.

HAWKEYE: That’s not necessarily unusual.Some serial killers definitely target certain people, often with a particular individual in mind that they project onto their victims.

MUSTANG: ( _With a sort of grim fascination_ ) Oh, but that’s not what’s particularly peculiar.All of the victims have been found in similar states.Ostensibly, based on the postmortem examinations, it would seem that they all died of sudden aneurysms.No signs of external trauma or the like, and no other plausible causes for death.

HAWKEYE: ( _A degree of confusion in her voice_ ) Then why are we investigating this as a series of murders?Aneurysms are a natural cause of death.

MUSTANG: ( _A air of mystery filling his voice_ ) Because, Agent Hawkeye, the circumstances of these deaths seem to be anything but natural.Each of now-deceased men was missing for exactly two days before being found, each in a relatively remote rural location in the area surrounding Resembool.Furthermore, each of these men apparently left their homes of their own free will.There were no signs of a struggle, a break-in, or anything of the sort.In addition, in the cases where the victim lived with a spouse, significant other, or larger family, none of the other residents of the house reported any disturbances or strange events, and none of them could provide any reason for why the victims would have left so abruptly.Every one of the disappearances seems to have occurred at night.So, from all outward appearances, it looks as though six men decided to leave their house in the middle of the night on a whim, wandered around the countryside for a couple days, and then dropped dead of a rapid aneurysm.You’re telling me that none of that sounds suspicious to you?

HAWKEYE: ( _Concern beginning to show in her tone_ ) I will admit, Agent Mustang, that does sound oddly specific.However, it still seems unlikely that all of the details in each case line up quite as exact as they may seem to.

MUSTANG: ( _Almost sounding satisfied_ ) Well, from all the information we have, it appears they do.But wait, there’s more.( _He hesitates briefly, before clearing his throat.Hawkeye looks over at him curiously.He continues, his tone signaling some slight discomfort_ ).Agent Hawkeye, I apologize in advance if this next piece of information is a little . . . let’s say indecent.

_Hawkeye raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything._

MUSTANG: All of the victims have been rather . . . “excited,” despite the fact that they are deceased.

HAWKEYE: ( _Not quite catching on_ ) Agent Mustang, I’m afraid I don’t quite understand what you’re getting at.

MUSTANG: Quite frankly, Agent Hawkeye, all of the victims showed signs of being aroused when they were found, despite the fact that they were estimated to have been dead for several hours before they were found.According to the reports, it took sometime for that arousal to diminish, even after their bodies were recovered.All in all, sounds pretty unusual to me.

HAWKEYE: _(Blinks, temporarily searching for an appropriate reaction_ ) I see . . . that is certainly a strange condition.

MUSTANG: Yep, you can say that again.And there are plenty of other elements that don’t add up as well.For example, the victims’ outward appearances, pristine and well-groomed, not like someone who had been wandering through the woods for the better part of two days.But, the local department couldn’t lift fingerprints from anything, at least not ones that belonged to anyone besides the victims.The whole thing’s a conundrum.The local law enforcement is at their wit’s end.

HAWKEYE: ( _Her voice turning a bit dubious_ ) And why exactly did the case get sent to us in particular?

MUSTANG: Well, if I had to raise my suspicions, I’d say it was sent to us because it’s odd, Agent Hawkeye.Nothing about this case makes sense.It’s a full-blown enigma.

HAWKEYE: ( _Remaining unswayed by all of this_ ) While I understand that Agent Mustang, we still don’t know that there is really a case here.This could be nothing but a series of, admittedly, highly bizarre, occurrences that are in fact relatively innocuous when it comes down to it.Though I can’t deny the abnormality of everything you’ve described, there’s nothing that distinctly indicates foul play.It seems a dangerous jump to immediate assume there’s necessarily something pernicious at work in . . . ( _She scrambles for the word_ ).

MUSTANG: ( _In amusement_ ) Resembool.

HAWKEYE: ( _Nodding, trying to hide her embarrassment_ ) Yes.In Resembool.

MUSTANG: ( _With a sudden enthusiasm that seems to take Hawkeye by surprise_ ) Well, Agent Hawkeye, call me crazy, but something gives me a feeling that whatever’s going on in Resembool is more than a coincidence.Maybe it’s fate, maybe it’s bad luck.It’s definitely not natural.So, who’s to say it’s not supernatural?

HAWKEYE: ( _Her voice turning somewhat sardonic_ ) Oh yes, I’m sure you’re onto something there Agent Mustang . . .

MUSTANG: ( _Ignoring her sarcasm and instead looking out the window_ ) Say, I think I see that sign you’ve been waiting for.

HAWKEYE: ( _Looking over and nodding, apparently appeased by this_ ) Fantastic.

MUSTANG: Less than five miles until the show begins.( _He pops open the glove compartment and pulls out a bag of sunflower seeds_ )

_(Hawkeye notices out of the corner of her eye, and smiles wryly, somewhat amused_ )

MUSTANG: ( _Grinning playfully_ ) It’s always important to visit the concession stand early.Skip the line and all that.You ever been to a baseball game, Agent Hawkeye?

HAWKEYE: Once or twice as a kid.I’m more of an archery person myself.

MUSTANG: ( _In genuine surprise_ ) They televise archery competitions?Wow, that must be tedious.I can’t imagine watching something like that.I’d probably fall asleep.

HAWKEYE: _(Visibly annoyed by his comments_ ) I did archery all the way through college.It’s probably my favorite sport.

MUSTANG: ( _Chuckling awkwardly as he shifts gears_ ) You know, I’ve always though archery was a great sport.It definitely requires an impressive amount of skill.Truly fascinating stuff.

HAWKEYE: Yes . . . fascinating.

_We cut to an exterior shot of them entering the outskirts of a community, a sweeping shot of a very average looking small town shown sprawling out ahead of them before the shot cuts to black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, leave a comment if you have critiques, questions, or unvented rage. Thanks for reading!


	4. New Agents In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Mustang and Hawkeye arrive in Resembool, and meet up with the Sheriff in charge of the investigation.

_We open on a shot of the leads’ Ford Taurus pulling into a small parking lot, adjacent to a squat brownstone building that looks as though it could use some better maintenance.The car slides into one of the empty parking spots, next to a black Ford Ranger and a red Toyota Tacoma, the only other vehicles currently in the lot.The doors open, and Mustang pops out of the passenger side, already looking impatient.He slams the door shut behind him, which draws the attention of Hawkeye, who is emerging at a more even pace, not looking quite as eager to get somewhere as Mustang.Mustang looks around the lot, staring at the building when he finishes his survey._

MUSTANG: Something tells me the crime rate in Resembool isn’t off the charts.

HAWKEYE: ( _Sarcastically_ ) Whatever gave you that idea?

MUSTANG: ( _Chuckling_ ) I’d bet you money this place was built in the fifties.It’s got that ‘functional, not fashionable,’ look to it.

HAWKEYE: I’m not a betting woman, Agent Mustang.And even if I was, I wouldn’t make a bet I know I’d lose.

MUSTANG: Guess I can’t blame you for that.

_They both head for the door.The fading signage on it reads “ROCKBELL COUNTY SHERIFF’S OFFICE.”Hawkeye reaches the door before Mustang and pushes it open, standing to the side._

HAWKEYE: After you, Agent Mustang.

MUSTANG: You know, I’m pretty sure that’s not how this is supposed to work.

HAWKEYE: ( _Grinning_ ) Chivalry died in the seventies.And if you go first, I don’t have to feel like you’re breathing down my neck because you can’t wait to meet the Sheriff.

MUSTANG: Touché.( _He raises his palms in apology and heads through.Hawkeye shakes her head and follows him in_ ).

_We cut to an interior shot within the building.The space the characters enter appears to be a waiting room.The walls are covered in peeling white paint, and there are several very uncomfortable-looking fold-up metal chairs spaced around the walls.An obviously fake shrub sits in a pot which occupies one corner.Despite the fact that the glossy shine on it indicates it’s plastic, it too looks as though it has seen better days.Several of the leaves have snapped off, and cobwebs hang off of several portions of it.An irritatingly loud clock hangs on one wall, ticking at a volume which makes it sound vaguely ominous.Another door leads out of the room, a window set in the upper portion of it.A desk sits along one wall, with a large open window behind it.A man who appears to be in his mid-twenties is seated at the desk, currently looking down at a magazine he is reading.A pair of headphones sit atop his head, which he occasionally bobs to un inaudible beat.He doesn’t so much as glance up when Mustang and Hawkeye enter.An opened bag of chips sits next to him on the desk, from which he grabs a handful of said crisps and shoves them into his mouth as the shot pans over to him._

MUSTANG: ( _Dryly_ ) Quaint . . . ( _He looks about, taking in the space_ )

HAWKEYE: ( _Also sarcastic_ ) I’ve never seen a station that looked so much like a doctor’s office.

MUSTANG: You took the words right out of my mouth.

_None of these remarks draw the attention of the man behind the desk, who seems far too engrossed in whatever he is reading and listening to.Mustang and Hawkeye walk up to the desk and stand in front of it for a moment, waiting.No response.Hawkeye glances down at her watch as the silence gets awkward.She coughs quite loudly.Mustang follows this by knocking on the desk itself.The man pulls himself out of his magazine and blinks._

TURNER: Can I help ya?

MUSTANG: We’re from the A.C.I.We’re here to investigate some of the recent disappearances and deaths.

_The man has no reaction to this.He just gazes dully at Mustang, as though he didn’t hear any of what the agent said.Mustang raises an eyebrow.Hawkeye pointedly stares at the man and taps her ears.The man suddenly seems to have an epiphany, his eyes widening as he nods.He reaches up and takes off the headphones, from which indeterminate noise can be heard.He reaches down and clicks off his walkman._

TURNER: ( _Laughing nervously_ ) So, what did you folks say you were here for?

_Hawkeye turns away slightly and rolls her eyes out of the man’s sight._

MUSTANG: ( _In an annoyed tone_ ) We’re from the A.C.I.We’re here to investigate some of the recent disappearances.

TURNER: Oh, that’s alright then ( _He scratches the back of his neck_ ).Sheriff mentioned something about A.C.I. folks coming on out.Deputy Turner, at your service ( _He reaches out his hand to Mustang, who shakes it pleasantly enough_ ).

MUSTANG: ( _With just a hint of sarcasm_ ) The pleasure is mine.

TURNER: ( _Nonplussed_ ) Ahh . . . what pleasure?

MUSTANG: ( _Trying not to sigh_ ) So, who exactly do we need to see now that we’re here?

TURNER: ( _More confident: he knows how to handle this_ ) Oh well, you’re definitely going to want to see the boss now that you’re in town.She’s been overseeing the investigation and all that.

MUSTANG: And who exactly is the boss around here?

SOLARIS: ( _In a very matter of fact way_ ) That would be me.

_Mustang, Hawkeye, and Turner all turn to look at the woman who has just entered through the now-open door.Her black locks are pulled back into a ponytail behind her head, and she has a business-like quality about her.In addition, there’s no denying she embodies the very standards of stereotypical beauty.Her face, in particular, has a certain glow to it that makes it difficult to tell how old she is.She moves confidently forward and extends reaches out to shake the agents’ hands._

SOLARIS: ( _Politely_ ) Sheriff Solaris.Pleased to meet you.And you would be Agents Hawkeye and Mustang, right?

_Both of the agents return the handshake._

HAWKEYE: That’s correct.

MUSTANG: ( _A little too enthusiastically_ ) Pleased to meet you.

SOLARIS: ( _Smiling, sweetly enough that it borders on too much_ ) Fantastic.I’m glad you were able to make it out.

MUSTANG: ( _Still showing excess excitement_ ) So are we.We very much want to get to the bottom of this.

SOLARIS: ( _Laughing a bit_ ) Trust me, no one wants that more than our office.

HAWKEYE: Could we start by looking at what you’ve collected so far?

SOLARIS: Of course.Right this way.

_She turns and heads for the door.The leads follow behind her, Mustang practically bouncing as he steps, with Hawkeye far more restrained.Turner watches, a look of confusion plastered on his face while they depart.As the door closes, he shrugs and turns back to his magazine._

____________________________________________________________________________

_We shift now to a shot of an office room.It looks fairly spartan, and well-organized, with none of the clutter that practically defines the X-Files office.A mid-sized, metal desk is the centerpiece of the room, such as it is.Sheriff Solaris is seated on one side of said desk, while the two A.C.I. Agents are seated on the other.Several folders full of documents are laid out on the desk, and an open filing cabinet sits nearby.Solaris is watching the two agents, who are both engrossed in a respective file.Mustang is reading through a brief of some kind, though the exact words can’t be made out.Hawkeye, on the other hand, is looking through a set of photographs.A quick glimpse of one appears to show an image of the upper torso of a corpse on an examination table, presumably lit by bright lights from above, which has washed out the picture to some extent.Hawkeye nods, and puts the photo back in the file with the other ones.She glances up at Sheriff Solaris._

HAWKEYE: These all seem to line up with what we know.No visible signs of trauma, nothing to indicate an unnatural cause of death, at least from what I can see here.I can’t find any evidence of foul play in any of these.How many of the alleged victims did you say received an autopsy?

SOLARIS: Autopsies were performed on two out of the six individuals.

HAWKEYE: ( _Nodding_ ) Within the order of disappearances, which ones were they?

SOLARIS: They were the third and fourth disappearances, respectively.

HAWKEYE: And those autopsies were what led to the official cause of death for all victims being declared as an aneurysm, is that correct?

SOLARIS: Yes.The medical examiner found evidence of such during both autopsies, and due to the fact that the circumstances surrounding every other disappearances were virtually identical, and the fact that preliminary examinations of the other bodies revealed no differences in physical condition.Because of that, he declared the same cause of death for all other individuals who died under similar circumstances.

HAWKEYE: So then, it’s not definitive that every victim died of an aneurysm.

SOLARIS: ( _Agreeing, a little reluctantly_ ) Well yes, I suppose that’s true.

HAWKEYE: The cause of death for some of the other victims could have been a heart attack, or something else that didn’t reveal itself through a preliminary examination.

SOLARIS: You have a fair point.

MUSTANG: ( _Looking up from the brief he’s been reading_ ) And the body’s now are?

SOLARIS: All buried or cremated, as per the family’s wishes.

HAWKEYE: I see.So there’s not much that can be done there in any case.

MUSTANG: ( _With a touch of grim humor_ ) Somehow I don’t think the local populace would take too kindly to us exhuming the bodies.Not to mention we’d have to prove suspicion of foul play to even get clearance for it.

SOLARIS: You’re right about that.It wouldn’t make you any friends, that’s for sure.The whole town has been on edge since all of this started . . . lots of distrust and such floatin’ around.

MUSTANG: Makes sense.Can’t say I blame ‘em.

SOLARIS: It’s getting a little out of hand.People have started talking about a ‘curse’ or something like that.There’s another rumor that the woods are haunted, and that is ghost is responsible for the deaths.

HAWKEYE: People are sometimes quick to turn to superstition and spirituality when faced with tragedy, especially the unexplainable kind.

MUSTANG: That’s one way to look at it.

_Hawkeye glares over at Mustang in annoyance, but doesn’t say anything._

SOLARIS: ( _Furrowing her brow, addressing Hawkeye_ ) Why are you so interested in the other bodies?Regardless of whether they died of an aneurysm or a heart attack, it’d still be natural.Wouldn’t solve any of the mysteries of this mess.

HAWKEYE: No, but it would differentiate the deaths from each other by eliminating one of the similarities between each case.Which could go further toward revealing this as a series of, admittedly, incredibly strange coincidences, but coincidences nonetheless.

SOLARIS: ( _Skeptically_ ) You think that this can all be explained as a series of coincidences?

HAWKEYE: Yes.

MUSTANG: ( _Simultaneously with Hawkeye)_ No.

_Both agents turn to stare at each other once again, an unspoken challenge hanging in the air again.Solaris watches, looking fairly bemused.After a long moment, the agents look back._

HAWKEYE: We have differing outlooks on the subject.

MUSTANG: That’s a good way to describe it.Look, I’m with Agent Hawkeye though in that everything I’ve read here—( _He inclines his head down toward the file in his hands)—_ lines up to a “t” with what I’ve seen in the reports I’ve already read.We’re still at the drawing board, basically, in terms of what we know.Which means we’ll need to do some serious investigating of our own.

_Solaris and Hawkeye both nod at this statement._

SOLARIS: I’m happy to assist you in any way I can.Frankly, part of what has made this as difficult of an investigation as it has been is the lack of people on the case.Because we haven’t been able to confirm any wrongdoing or foul play, I haven’t been able to get any additional backup prior to you two showing up.And as it is, my entire team at the office here is myself and a handful of other officers.And we have jurisdiction over the entire county, which is a fair amount of ground to cover.

MUSTANG: Sounds rough.You the only enforcement in the county as a whole?

SOLARIS: Yes.None of the communities are large enough to warrant departments of their own.It’s just us out here.

HAWKEYE: Is there much crime in the county?

SOLARIS: Fortunately not.It’s quiet for the most part.Reckless driving is probably what we see the most when it comes to breaking the law?

MUSTANG: ( _Amused_ ) Oh?

SOLARIS: Some folks, especially after they have a drink or two in them, think empty country roads are the perfect place to see how fast their trucks can go.

MUSTANG: ( _Laughing mildly_ ) That sounds like something.

SOLARIS: ( _Also laughing a little_ ) It most definitely is.

HAWKEYE: ( _Interrupting, appearing a little miffed by the direction the conversation is going_ ) Sheriff Solaris, out of curiosity, who is the medical examiner who performed the autopsies and issued the cause of death on the certificates?

SOLARIS: ( _Turning serious once more_ ) That would be Dr. Tim Marcoh.He’s one of the primary medical doctors in the region.He owns a private practice in town.

HAWKEYE: Alright.I’d like to talk with him about the examinations as soon as possible.

SOLARIS: Makes sense.Unfortunately, if I remember correctly, I believe he’s out of town for the next couple days.He works all across the county, doing home visits and such.He also has another office over in Hohenburg, which is where he probably is now.

HAWKEYE: ( _Sounding moderately disappointed by this news_ ) Alright.I can wait to talk to him until he gets back.

SOLARIS: ( _Agreeably_ ) I’ll be happy to get you in touch with him.

HAWKEYE: In the meantime though, we should pursue other avenues of inquiry.

MUSTANG: Sounds like a plan to me.( _Addressing Sheriff Solaris_ ) Would it be possible for us to visit the specific locations where each body was found?

SOLARIS: Certainly.Either myself or one of the other officers could take you out there.

MUSTANG: Fabulous.

HAWKEYE: I’m also interested in talking with some of the family members of the deceased individuals, particularly those who lived with them when the disappearances occurred.Could that be arranged?

SOLARIS: Of course.That shouldn’t be a problem at all.

MUSTANG: ( _Glancing out the window and noticing that the sun has begun to descend as evening comes on_ ) I don’t think we’re going to get much more done tonight though.

HAWKEYE: ( _Following his gaze_ ) No, you’re probably right about that.Let’s aim for tomorrow then.

SOLARIS: Do you want to visit the discovery sites first, or talk with the families beforehand?

MUSTANG: ( _Shrugging_ ) Why not both?I could go out with either yourself or another deputy to the sites, while Agent Hawkeye and another one of your squad visits the families.( _His tone turns to a joking one_ ) Trust me, she’ll probably have more luck talking with them if I’m not there.

HAWKEYE: ( _Regarding Mustang with a mixture of amusement and slight irritation, and speaking in a somewhat mocking tone_ ) I concur entirely, Agent Mustang.Your people skills, after all, are very . . . unique.

MUSTANG: ( _Snorts_ , _and directs his words toward Sheriff Solaris as he speaks_ ) See what I mean?

SOLARIS: ( _Shaking her head a little, but entertained_ ) If that’s the plan you both would like to proceed with, I’d say we can make it happen.

MUSTANG: ( _With genuine satisfaction_ ) Sounds like a success in the making to me.Now, Sheriff Solaris, a slightly off-topic question, if I may?

SOLARIS: ( _Tilts her head, then nods_ ) Go ahead, Agent Mustang.

MUSTANG: Do you have any recommendations for a place where we could sample the local cuisine?

_Both Sheriff Solaris and Hawkeye adopt dubious expressions when they hear this.In Hawkeye’s case, this quickly turns to one of what is most likely embarrassment.Sheriff Solaris, on the other hand, seems to be more amused by Mustang’s unusual phrasing than anything else.After few seconds of looking rather ruminative, she smiles warmly._

SOLARIS: If you ask me, the place to go for the best meal in town is the Hayate Diner.Nice place with great food.It’s just a little further down the road, right off main street.

HAWKEYE: It’s next to the Shepson Motel, right?

SOLARIS: Yep.So it is. 

HAWKEYE: I remember seeing it when we got in.

MUSTANG: Hey, sounds like good shot to me.Especially if it’s right by our motel _._

_________________________________________________________________________

_We open to an interior shot within the aforementioned diner.Like much of the town, it doesn’t look as though it’s been renovated in a few decades at least.The lighting is a harsh white, but some of the lights also flicker off occasionally, giving a sort of uneven aesthetic to the illumination, between what’s washed out and what is dimly lit or not lit at all.The color palette of the diner is a dark maroon and white, in alternating squares wherever possible.Mustang and Hawkeye are seated at a booth along one of the large windows that run along the front of the Hayate Diner.Visibly through this window, out in the darkness of the parking lot beyond, is a sign that stands by the street.It shows the neon outline of a dog, with the name of the restaurant outlined in scrawling script within the body of the outline._

_The booth which the agents are seated at is a sort of off-maroon color, matching the style found elsewhere in the establishment.In the initial shot, it’s easy to note the wear on both the booth and the table (also approximately white, though it has turned a color more reminiscent of dirt mixed with cream over the years).Mustang is examining critically a spot in the table in front of him where a chunk appears to have been cut off or broken out at some point in the past.Hawkeye, on the other hand, is looking at the window, a contemplative expression on her face.She grabs her glass off the table and takes a drink._

MUSTANG: ( _Glancing up_ ) So, how’s the iced tea Agent Hawkeye?

HAWKEYE: ( _Raising an eyebrow_ ) It’s iced tea, Agent Mustang.It tastes like it.

MUSTANG: And that’s a good thing, right?

HAWKEYE: ( _Nonchalantly_ ) If you like iced tea, probably so.

MUSTANG: ( _Pauses_ , _then a little hesitant_ ) You do like iced tea . . . right?

HAWKEYE: Considering I ordered it, I’d hope so.Otherwise I’m just setting myself up to fail.( _She grins suddenly_ ).How’s your water, Agent Mustang?

MUSTANG: ( _Playing along_ ) You know, there’s something about the natural country taste out here.Really makes it come alive.It’s like an explosion of flavor in your mouth.

HAWKEYE: ( _Sarcastically_ ) Oh, remind me to order a glass the next time we’re in.

MUSTANG: You can count on me.

HAWKEYE: So, what do you think of this so far?

MUSTANG: ( _Thinks for a moment before speaking_ ) Well . . . so far it’s exactly what we already know.Aside from the detail you brought up about the M.E., that is.

HAWKEYE: ( _Nodding_ ) Yeah, I’m looking forward to having a conversation with Dr. Marcoh.I’d like to get a more direct account of the autopsies and examinations from him.

MUSTANG: You think something’s up there, don’t you?

HAWKEYE: ( _Shaking her head_ ) I’m not going to jump to any conclusions yet.I think you can agree with me when I say we definitely need to collect some more information of our own.

MUSTANG: Yeah, I can agree to that.But something still tells me things aren’t quite what they seem.You can feel it too, can’t you?

HAWKEYE: ( _Skeptically_ ) Agent Mustang, if this has something to do with the “supernatural” elements you think are involved in these disappearances, I’m afraid that no, I can’t “feel it too.”I must not have the sixth sense you do.

MUSTANG: ( _In a mock offended tone_ ) Agent Hawkeye, I believe I’ve just been insulted.I’m hurt, very hurt.

_Hawkeye rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything to this._

MUSTANG: You know, Agent Hawkeye, I’ll put my money where my mouth is, if you’re still not convinced.

HAWKEYE: ( _Dubious_ ) Oh really?How so?

MUSTANG: I’ll make you a deal.If we crack this whole case, and by the end of it, your thoughts on the supernatural are the same as they were before we took it, I’ll buy you lunch back in Central.Anyplace you want.Sound fair?

HAWKEYE: Alright Agent Mustang.If it turns out there’s even a case to crack here, and we solve it, I’ll let you buy me lunch.

MUSTANG: But hey, you gotta buy into this too.When we solve this case, and it changes your mind about the existence of the supernatural, you owe me lunch back in Central.

HAWKEYE: You seem awfully sure that I’m going to buying you lunch.

MUSTANG: ( _Chuckles_ ) Call it my intuition.

HAWKEYE: Well, Agent Mustang, that sounds like fair deal to me.I’m looking forward to that lunch.

MUSTANG: Now who sounds sure?

HAWKEYE: ( _Confidently_ ) Like I told you earlier, I don’t make bets I know I’m going to lose.Only ones I know I’m going to win.

MUSTANG: I thought you also said you weren’t a betting woman.

HAWKEYE: ( _Humorously_ ) I wasn’t.Time changes a person like that.

MUSTANG: I can tell you for a fact, you’re already fitting into the X-Files division excellently, Agent Hawkeye.Trust me, I’m a bit of an expert on it.

HAWKEYE: ( _In an ironic tone_ ) Fantastic Agent Mustang.That’s just what I wanted to hear.

MUSTANG: You’re welcome.

_Hawkeye looks back out the window, looking more amused than genuinely annoyed.The scene cuts to black_.


	5. When It Rains, Roy Eats Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustang and Hawkeye each tackle a different side of the investigation, and they both make some interesting discoveries. Not to mention that Mustang eats a sandwich with such "devotion" that it's too steamy for primetime! Whatever will the network do? All this and more, today on "The Amestris Files!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long. As in, longer than all of the preceding chapters combined. I'm sorry in advance. I think it's worth it though. It has a good mixture of everything that makes The Amestris Files (not) run: Mustang being crazy, Mustang being crazy, and, oh yeah, Mustang being crazy. You see where I'm going with this?

_We open on an interior shot of a vehicle, what appears to be a Ford Ranger.Through the front windshield, a dirt road is visible, winding along a hillside in between rows of trees.The road looks poorly-maintained (if it has been maintained at all), and is overgrown in spots, the forest reclaiming the turf stolen from it.The vehicle is jostled rhythmically as it crosses the rough surface, causing the shot to bouncing consistently throughout the scene, to a somewhat jarring effect.Agent Mustang is seated in the passenger seat, not unlike his earlier car rides with Hawkeye.However, this time, he actually appears to be paying attention to the driver, none other than Sheriff Solaris.They are conversing amiably._

MUSTANG: You know, Sheriff Solaris, when you said the discovery location was ‘a little off the beaten track,’ I didn’t realize it was going to be this far out.I’m surprised you all managed to find anything at all out here.This is halfway to a jungle.

SOLARIS: You’re not from the country, are you Agent Mustang?

MUSTANG: Guilty as charged, Sheriff.Raised in Central, through in through.Probably born there, for all I know.

SOLARIS: For all you know?

MUSTANG: It’s where my foster mom lived.She adopted me when I was three.Honestly, I don’t remember much before that.I was found abandoned in the backseat of a stolen car when I was about six months old.My real family is just as much of a mystery as some of the cases I work on.

SOLARIS: ( _Showing slight amusement, mixed with a general kindness_ ) It’s funny how life works like that sometimes, Agent Mustang.

MUSTANG: Yeah, you can say that again.

SOLARIS: Anyhow, if you had had the chance to grow up somewhere else other than the brick and concrete tomb that is a metropolis, you’d realize this isn’t so bad.It’s peaceful out here.Not much to bother you, if you ever just want some time to yourself.

MUSTANG: To each their own, I guess.I happen to like that “brick and concrete tomb” myself.

SOLARIS: Don’t get me wrong, Agent Mustang, the city has its perks.I just prefer the countryside.Life isn’t so crazy out here.It’s easier to get away from it all.To just live.

MUSTANG: ( _Chuckling_ ) You make it sound practically poetic, Sheriff Solaris.I think I’d be concerned about getting myself lost out here.It’s been a minute since I’ve gone hiking.Probably need to brush up on my survival skills and all that.

SOLARIS: ( _Joining in with some soft laugher_ ) Don’t worry about that, I know these woods like I know my reflection.No one’s getting lost out here on my watch.We’ll get you back to your precious city in one piece, Agent Mustang.

MUSTANG: ( _Smiling, entertained_ ) Consider me a happy man then.I know I have the sweet sounds of traffic jams and angry pedestrians to look forward to again.

SOLARIS: That may have to wait a while though.Because right now, you get to brush up on your hiking skills.

MUSTANG: Oh?

_Sheriff Solaris slows the vehicle to a stop and parks it along the trail, taking up a good half of the available loadspace, considering how little room is left along the shoulder.She pops open the door and nods to Mustang.We cut to an exterior shot of the vehicle and the woods around it._

SOLARIS: This is our stop.

MUSTANG: ( _Climbing out of the truck as well, looking over toward Sheriff Solaris_ , _and then looking around, but not seeing anything that catches his attention_ ) Here?

SOLARIS: ( _Crossing around to the bed of the truck_ ) We’ll have to go the rest of the way on foot.

MUSTANG: ( _Arching his brow_ ) The rest of the way?

SOLARIS: Another couple of miles at the most.This is as close as we can get to the site in this bad boy ( _She pats the side of her truck bed appreciatively)._

MUSTANG: ( _Still looking around_ ) So, where to next then?

SOLARIS: ( _Pointing to a barely noticeable break between some of the roadside shrubbery_ ) That would be our route.

MUSTANG: ( _Scratches his chin_ ) Straight overland, then?

SOLARIS: Oh no, that’s the path.

MUSTANG: You and I must have different definitions of the word ‘path,’ Sheriff Solaris.

SOLARIS: ( _Humorously_ ) What, did you expect it to be paved Agent Mustang?

MUSTANG: Well, no, but I did figure it’d be visible.

SOLARIS: I’m sure brushing up on your ‘survival skills’ won’t hurt you too much.( _She hauls a pack out of the truck bed and begins fastening it on her back_ ).Did you bring boots, Agent Mustang?It can get muddy out there.Especially — ( _She glances up at the sky_ ) — When it rains?

MUSTANG: ( _Following her gaze, noting the clouds slowly rolling in, and then glancing back down at his feet_ ) Well, about that, Sheriff Solaris . . .

_Solaris grabs a pair of boots from the bed of the truck and chucks them over toward Mustang._

SOLARIS: Those are Deputy Cooper’s.See if they’ll fit.

MUSTANG: ( _Retrieving the boots_ _and scrutinizing them_ ) Lovely . . . ( _Wrinkling his nose_ ) Why do they smell like death?

SOLARIS: ( _Grinning smoothly_ ) Oh, I believe Deputy Cooper may have accidentally fallen into a fertilizer bin the last time he was wearing those.He was investigating a report about a possible theft out at one of the local farms, and he took a tumble the wrong way.Let me tell you, I’m not quite sure how, but I think he smelled worse than the bin itself once we hauled him out.Deputy Turner looked he was about ready to kick the bucket from the reek alone.We hosed him down like a muddy hog, but I don’t think it quite got the stench off.

MUSTANG: Riighhttt . . . ( _Sniffs again and grimaces_ )

SOLARIS: ( _Strolling over toward the “gap” in the bushes that apparently constitutes a path_ ) Don’t wait up now, Agent Mustang.After all, I’m sure you want to stick with someone who knows these woods.

_Mustang looks at the boots one more time, and then sighs_

MUSTANG: ( _Quietly, to himself_ ) I should’ve convinced Hawkeye to take the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_We cut to another exterior shot of a vehicle, this one also appearing to be a Ford ranger, not unlike the Sheriff’s truck, but a goldenesque brown in hue, rather than black.At least, that seems to have been its original hue.At the moment, the vehicle is so covered in mud that the golden part of its color scheme is all but hidden by the brown portion.The truck is currently rolling down a country road.We switch to an interior shot.Agent Hawkeye is seated in the passenger seat, watching the terrain pass by with apparent interest.An as-of-yet unidentified deputy is driving, appearing considerably less interested than the agent.In fact, he looks far more ready to doze off than anyone driving a vehicle probably should.Hawkeye shoots a glance over at the deputy, and looks less than satisfied with his driving abilities._

HAWKEYE: ( _Sounding only half sincere_ ) Thank you again, Deputy Cooper, for being willing to bring me out

to meet with Mrs. Dalton.I appreciate having someone along who knows the area better than I do.

COOPER: ( _A little startled, as though he had been starting to drift off_ ) Oh!Ah . . . of course Agent Hawkeye.No problem at all.We’re, uh, almost there at this point.

HAWKEYE: Excellent.

COOPER: Yup.

_The truck turns off the road and into a driveway, pulling to a stop and parking in front of a quaint-looking, albeit stereotypical, country house.Hawkeye wastes no time in exiting the vehicle, and the shot follows her out.She looks over at Cooper, who shows no signs of moving, as she steps out of the vehicle._

COOPER: ( _Sounding bored and tired_ ) Well, Agent Hawkeye, I don’t know that I could really be much help in your conversation with Mrs. Dalton.I’m not much of an interrogator, ya know.And from the call we gave her this mornin’ , she already knows you’re coming, so I think it’d be just as good of an idea for me to just wait in the truck, seeing as how I won’t be contributing much in any way anyways.

HAWKEYE: ( _Looking skeptical and more than a bit annoyed_ ) Alriiighht, Deputy Cooper.If you think that’s for the best.

COOPER: ( _Drawling, not sounding as though he’s really paying much attention to Agent Hawkeye)_ Yup, Agent Hawkeye, I think that’s a fantastic idea.

HAWKEYE: ( _Trying not keep the irritation out of her voice_ ) Great.

_Hawkeye spins and walks up the porch stairs toward the door, rolling her eyes once her back is turned to the deputy in the car.At the door, she rings the doorbell and then glances back at the truck.Deputy Cooper has leaned his seat back and looks as though he is trying to sleep.Hawkeye narrows her eyes, not in the least bit impressed by his behavior.She turns back to the door as it opens, and a woman looks out at Agent Hawkeye.She appears to be in her early thirties, and has her brown hair tied up in the bun.Her expression is mixed, not completely closed off, but certainly somewhat uncertain._

DALTON: May I help you?

HAWKEYE: Abigail Dalton?I’m Agent Riza Hawkeye, from the A.C.I.I’m here to talk to you about your husband’s disappearance.Would that be possible?

_Abigail Dalton’s expression changes to one of sadness rather than uncertainty, her eyes growing even more distant and lifeless, but she nods all the same and steps aside to allow Agent Hawkeye._

DALTON: ( _Softly, without any energy in it_ ) Please, come in, Agent Hawkeye.

HAWKEYE: ( _Compassionately_ ) Thank you, Mrs. Dalton.

_Agent Hawkeye enters the house.We cut to Agent Hawkeye and Abigail Dalton sitting across from each other, in what appears to be Dalton’s living room.Hawkeye has a pad of paper out, and has an attentive expression on her face.Her demeanor is kind, open, and comforting.Dalton is looking down at her hands, refusing to meet Hawkeye’s gaze.She is frowning, as though her mind is elsewhere._

HAWKEYE: Mrs. Dalton, what can you tell me about the night that your husband disappeared?

DALTON: ( _Shaking her head and stumbling over her words as she speaks)_ Agent Hawkeye . . . there’s not . . . much to say.I already told the Sheriff, everything I . . . everything I know.I don’t know what else I can tell you that she hasn’t probably already . . .

HAWKEYE: ( _In a calm, assuring tone_ ) I understand Mrs. Dalton.I’d just like to hear it again.Directly from you.There’s no pressure.Take however much time you need.

DALTON: ( _Nodding slowly, but still firmly looking down_ ) Oh . . . okay . . . I’ll try, Agent Hawkeye.

HAWKEYE: That’s all you need to do.

DALTON: ( _Speaking softly and at a slow, even pace, trying to keep the emotion of her voice)_ The night that Rob vanished, everything was normal.We came home from work, I fixed dinner, we ate together, he cleaned up afterwards.We . . . always tried to split things like that.

HAWKEYE: ( _Nodding, and writing carefully on her notepad_ ) And what happened after that?

DALTON: After that we . . . we watched an episode of _Night Court._ It was one of his, one of our favorite shows.

HAWKEYE: ( _Encouragingly, smiling gently while she speaks_ ) And afterwards?

DALTON: We did all of our nightly business, like we always did.And then we went to bed.But when I woke up in the morning . . . ( _Her voice cracks a bit_ ).He was . . . gone.

HAWKEYE: ( _Looking sympathetic_ )Mrs. Dalton, I know how hard this must be.I don’t want to keep you any longer than I have to.I need to ask though, was there anything, anything at all, that stuck out as unusual on that particular night, or in the days leading up to it?Anything in your husband’s behavior, his habits?Something that might have changed?Even the tiniest detail could be important here.Please, don’t hesitate, even if it seems meaningless.

DALTON: ( _Shaking her head again, resting it in her hands)_ There was nothing . . . everything was perfect.Everything was fine.( _Her voice goes numb_ )He never gave any sign . . . that he wasn’t happy.That something was wrong.( _Her voice hitches as she tries to keep going_ ) I never thought that . . .

_Hawkeye bends forward and reaches out a hand to brush Dalton’s wrist, her eyes sad as well, looking genuinely concerned._

HAWKEYE: Please, Mrs. Dalton.Even the smallest thing, could be incredibly critical.Nothing is insignificant here.

DALTON: ( _Reaching for a tissue by her and coughing a bit_ ) There was one thing.But I don’t think it had anything to do with his . . . with his . . .

HAWKEYE: Please, even if it seems entirely unrelated.It could help us find out the truth of what happened.

DALTON: ( _Wiping her face and clearing her throat_ ) The night that he, that he left, I remember having . . . a nightmare.At least . . . I think it was.I don’t remember much, but it stuck with me for some reason . . . I’m not sure why.

HAWKEYE: ( _A quick look of confusion crosses her face, but she pushes it aside and returns to her calm and accepting expression)_ What do you remember from this dream, Mrs. Dalton?

DALTON: ( _Furrowing her brow, making it clear that she is concentrating_ ) It was so vivid . . . so real . . . I was wandering, I think.I was . . . lost . . . in the woods.No, no . . . not the woods.Fields. . . I was wandering through fields.I couldn’t find my way.But what I remember, is the song.The song I heard.It’s still there ( _Her voice breaks off again, unstable, before she plows on once more_ ).The melody hasn’t left.It sounds familiar, but I’m not sure where I’ve heard it before.It was so beautiful . . . I was lost, yes.But it was okay.I felt alright . . . with wandering.Throw the field.Toward the woods ( _She shakes her head, trailing off into silence)._

HAWKEYE: ( _Still trying to look empathetic and consideration, but beginning to show signs of puzzlement_ ) This song, you said you still remember it now?

DALTON: Yes.Yes . . . I can still remember how it went.The melody . . . and I think . . . I think the words are there too.

HAWKEYE: Could you possibly sing some of it for me?

DALTON: ( _Blushing as she speaks_ ) Agent Hawkeye . . . I don’t think. . . I mean, I’m not much of a singer.Really, I’m not.

HAWKEYE: ( _Reaching out her hand again_ ) That’s okay, Mrs. Dalton.I’d just like to hear it.Just to get an idea of how it might sound.Since it seems to be the most vivid part of your dream.

DALTON: ( _Nodding, still doubtful_ ) Oh, uh, alright.If you’re sure about that.

HAWKEYE: Yes, I’m sure.

DALTON: Umm . . . okay.I’ll, uh, I’ll give it my best shot.( _She clears her throat, and begins to sing.Her voice is raspy and the tone is a little rough, but the tune comes through nonetheless_ ).“I want to hold the hand inside you.I want to take a breath that’s true.I look to you and I see nothing.I look to you to find . . .”( _She drifts off again, searching for the words, before shaking her head regretfully_ ).I’m sorry Agent Hawkeye, that’s all I remember.Of the words, I mean.I guess I could . . . hum the rest, or something like that.If you’d like me to, I mean.I don’t want to—

HAWKEYE: ( _reassuringly_ ) Please do.You’re right, it is a beautiful song.

DALTON: Alright.Umm, where was I? ( _She thinks for a moment, and hums almost inaudibly to herself, finding her place once more_ ).I think I’ve got it.

_Hawkeye nods, and Dalton begins to hum the melody from where she left off, carrying the tune of the song through the remainder of the first verse and the duration of the chorus.As the chorus comes to a close, she falls silent._

DALTON: That’s all I can remember . . . at least, that’s not the same as before.It . . . I think it repeated.Over and over again.It was so beautiful . . . I wanted to hear it better.So I followed it.In my dream, that is.I followed the song . . . all the way to the edge of the fields.And I . . . I wanted to follow it further, but, I . . . I woke up ( _Her voice starts to shatter again_ ).I woke up . . . and that’s when I found that he was, that he was . . . ( _She hangs her head back into her hands, unable to continue, clearly still wrestling with the trauma she has faced_ ).

HAWKEYE: I understand, Mrs. Dalton ( _She stays put, her hand resting on Dalton’s arm, trying to provide some form of small comfort and consolation.)_

DALTON: ( _Looking up, albeit reluctantly_ ) I’m sorry, Agent Hawkeye . . . but I don’t think there’s much more I can tell you. . . I wish there was something more.I feel so, so useless in all of this, as though—

HAWKEYE: ( _Shaking her head_ ) Mrs. Dalton, you’re not at all useless in this.You have been incredibly helpful.I appreciate your candidness and honesty.I promise you, we will do everything in our power to get to the bottom of this and get you whatever answers there are to be found.

DALTON: ( _Attempting a weak smile_ ) Thank you, Agent Hawkeye.I just want to know . . . why?Why is this happening . . . What did we do? . . . Everyone is afraid now . . . they think either their husbands might be next.That Resembool is cursed, or something like that.I don’t know what to believe . . .

HAWKEYE: ( _Her brow furrowing sharply as she hears mention of a curse_ ) Mrs. Dalton, whatever is at the heart of this . . . series of occurrences, we will do our very best to discover it and bring it to light.That much I can guarantee you.You do not need to be afraid of some sort of supernatural ill will.There is no curse on Resembool.I am positive that whatever is happening here, can, and will be explained, in due time.And myself and my fellow investigators will work tirelessly toward that goal.

DALTON: ( _Her voice still quivering some, but steadying itself as she speaks_ ) If you say so, Agent Hawkeye.It’s good to know that they’re taking this seriously enough to . . . to send the A.C.I in.I didn’t expect. . . a little town like us to get that much attention.

HAWKEYE: ( _Trying to hold her composure and sound sincere when she speaks_ ) Part of the A.C.I.’s job is to ensure the overall safety and wellbeing of Amestrian citizens.Whether those citizens live in Central,Resembool, or anywhere in between, and that is what we intend to do here.

DALTON: That means . . . a lot to hear.

HAWKEYE: ( _Trying to remain compassionate, but taking on a bit more of a businesslike edge in the way that she speaks_ ) Mrs. Dalton, I just have one more question for you, and then I’ll be on my way.

DALTON: Okay, Agent Hawkeye.

HAWKEYE: ( _Choosing her words with care_ ) Mrs. Dalton, I don’t recall seeing anything on the reports I studied about you mentioning the dream that you just told me about.Did it not come up during your interview earlier in the investigation?

DALTON: ( _Flushing a deeper shade of red as Hawkeye says this_ ) Agent Hawkeye . . . I didn’t mention my dream during that interview.I thought it would be dismissed . . . as inconsequential.As wasting the Sheriff’s time.And . . .

HAWKEYE: ( _Prompting calmly_ ) And?

DALTON: ( _Looking straight down, her eyes shying away from Agent Hawkeye’s_ ) I didn’t—I don’t feel comfortable talking to the Sheriff.I, I can’t explain it.I don’t know why.I just don’t . . . ( _Raising her head for a moment_ ) it’s nothing against her, of course!( _She drops her gaze again_ ) It’s just . . . I don’t like being interviewed by her.I felt.Nervous.As though I shouldn’t be having the conversation.I don’t know . . . maybe it was so soon after he disappeared . . . after they found him. . .

HAWKEYE: ( _Jotting down notes with intention, but still managing to look benevolent_ ) It’s okay, Mrs. Dalton.You don’t need to explain.I know that was an immensely difficult time for you.Thank you so much for speaking with me.

DALTON: ( _Tears beginning to show in the corners of her eyes_ ) Of course, Agent Hawkeye.I . . . I hope I’ve helped.Somehow.

HAWKEYE: You have.

_We cut to a shot of Hawkeye exiting the house and walking toward the truck, the shot showing Deputy Cooper leaning against the side of the truck and smoking a cigarette.He doesn’t seem to notice Hawkeye until she is opening the passenger door.Her face is a blank mask, her eyes distant.Cooper peaks inside of the truck as the door closes._

COOPER: Ready to roll?

HAWKEYE: ( _Nods_ ) Yes.

_Cooper pops back into the driver’s seat and starts up the truck.As they are turning around to hit the main road, Hawkeye turns to him._

HAWKEYE: Deputy Cooper, from what Sheriff Solaris said, we should be able to visit several of the surviving family members.

COOPER:Yes sir.Err, ma’am.

HAWKEYE: Agent Hawkeye will do, Deputy Cooper.Who’s up next?

COOPER: That would be Melanie Heinrich, the wife of the late Stephen Heinrich.

HAWKEYE: ( _Still very businesslike and straightforward_ ) Alright.Step on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_We cut to Mustang, currently standing in the middle of a clearing, looking about curiously.The sky overhead has turned a dark grey hue, but rain isn’t falling yet.Mustang looks over at Solaris inquisitively._

MUSTANG: So, this is the place?

SOLARIS: ( _Nodding_ ) This is where we found Stephen Heinrich.Right there, to be precise.( _She points at a large rock firmly embedded into the ground on one side of the clearing_ ).He was draped over that.Looked almost like he could be asleep.

_Mustang walks over to the rock in question and kneels down beside it, running a gloved hand along the surface._

MUSTANG: Heinrich was the first of the disappearances, correct?

SOLARIS: Yes.He was reported missing just over six weeks ago at this point.

MUSTANG: And since he disappeared, there’s been a “murder a week,” so to speak, right?

SOLARIS: ( _A little skepticism evident in her voice_ ) Well, that is one way to put it, yes, if you’re of the opinion that these were in fact somehow murders.

MUSTANG: ( _Contemplatively_ ) Almost like clockwork.Too uncanny to just be a coincidence.

SOLARIS: Not quite like clockwork.While there has technically been one disappearance each calendar week since Heinrich first went missing, each of which did eventually result in the discovery of the missing person as deceased, they were not all spaced evenly apart.

MUSTANG: ( _Looking back at Solaris, who is standing behind him, observing_ ) No?

SOLARIS: The disappearances did not occur at regular intervals.If you were to look at the exact time that elapsed between each person was reported missing, there were spaces of only a few days in some cases, and over a week in others.

MUSTANG: You sound as though it’s something you’ve some thought toward.

SOLARIS: ( _Nodding, and then cocking an eyebrow_ ) Well, Agent Mustang, I imagine if people were disappearing on a regular basis in the area under your jurisdiction, it would be one of the main things on your mind as well.

MUSTANG: You have a point there.

SOLARIS: I’ve had plenty of time to think about this from numerous angles.Which means I’ve had time to identify the pattern, or more accurately, the lack thereof, when it comes to when the pattern of the disappearances’ timings.

MUSTANG: ( _Rising back to his feet)_ Has that led you to any conclusions?

SOLARIS: Well, on the surface, that seems to suggest that this is not a string of murders.

MUSTANG: ( _Tilts head_ ) What led you to that conclusion?

SOLARIS: Well, assuming that this was a string of murders, we would most likely be dealing with a serial killer.And from what I know of serial killers, they usually follow a routine in how and when they commit their murders.This particular piece of evidence would suggest that is not the case in this situation.

MUSTANG: ( _Nodding slightly, before looking back over at the rock again_ ) You have a fair point.There are definitely serial killers who do follow very rigid patterns similar to what you describe.To the extent that they plan out when they kill, so that the murders occur at regular intervals.I remember catching a guy like that.But I don’t think it’s universal.There are certainly other killers out there who don’t follow that sort of pattern.And at this point, I’d say it’s pretty impossible to determine if all these murders were committed by one individual, or if the murders have merely all been made to resemble each other.

SOLARIS: ( _Seeming quite dubious_ ) By that same token, Agent Mustang, it is impossible to even say that these were murders at all, even if you completely disregard my serial killer theory as having no basis in fact.The reality of this situation is that there is very little evidence to support any theory other than the official explanations which we have come up with so far.

MUSTANG: And that’s part of why Agent Hawkeye and I are here.

SOLARIS: You’re right about that.

MUSTANG: ( _Sighing softly, as he looks around the clearing again_ ) You and your team performed a pretty thorough search of the area, I imagine, right?

SOLARIS: Of course, Agent Mustang.I know how to do my job.

MUSTANG: ( _Chuckles_ ) Alright, alright.That was a stupid question.

SOLARIS: You can say that again.

MUSTANG: ( _Laughs again_ ) I could, but I’d rather not.So . . . you didn’t find anything?Nothing at all?

SOLARIS: ( _Shaking her head, scowling_ ) Nothing.Absolutely nothing.No signs of any kind of disturbance whatsoever.

MUSTANG: Damn.( _He bends down and pokes at the soil, which looks to be moist and more than a little muddy.He lifts his boot off the ground, revealing a footprint from it_ ).Not even footprints?I mean, it’d probably be near impossible not to leave some in this stuff.

SOLARIS: ( _Shaking her head again, her countenance still a troubled one_ ) Not a single one.There was a storm the night before Heinrich was found.I surmised that any prints were probably washed away in the downpour.It can come down pretty hard round here.Not the type of weather you want to be caught out in.

MUSTANG: ( _Rolling his neck_ _as he stands up tall once more_ ) Hmmm . . . I wonder if that could have had any effect on Heinrich’s death . . .

SOLARIS: While there’s no way to rule it out entirely, there’s nothing that suggests it did either.

MUSTANG: ( _Now frowning as well_ ) That’s what I figured.( _He pauses, shakes his head slightly, and then continues_ ) Do you know if there were storms on any of the nights before the other potential victims were found?

SOLARIS: ( _Curling her lips as she considers this_ ) There may well have been.I’m not entirely sure.This is the rainy season around here.It storms more nights than it doesn’t.

MUSTANG: Huh.So it’s possible then . . . that there could be some sort of connection.

SOLARIS: The only way to even begin to prove that would be to determine that none of the “potential victims” as you call them, were discovered on days when there wasn’t a storm of some sort the night before.

MUSTANG: Yep.But it’s still possible.Do you know anyone who would keep track of the weather like that?

SOLARIS: Maybe.Hard to say.Either way, that isn’t something that we can look into while we’re out here.Speaking of which, why exactly did you want to come out here Agent Mustang?I don’t think there’s much, if any, chance of us finding anything.Our search was pretty thorough.

MUSTANG: ( _Shrugging_ ) More than anything, I just wanted see the site myself in person.It’s hard to entirely capture a location in nothing but a picture, wouldn’t you agree?

SOLARIS: ( _Nodding_ ) You have a point, Agent Mustang.I assume you are referring to the pictures taken of the scene when the initial discovery and investigation of the site took place?

MUSTANG: The very same, yep.I was curious to see what everything here was really like.I could only make out so much from the photos.

SOLARIS: Understandable.

MUSTANG: There is one thing I’m curious about though, Sheriff Solaris.

SOLARIS: ( _Tilting her head_ ) And what would that be, Agent Mustang?

MUSTANG: The positions the different potential victims were found in.

SOLARIS: How so?

MUSTANG: Well, I assume that the bodies weren’t moved or disturbed until the pictures had been taken, correct?

SOLARIS: As far as I know, yes.

MUSTANG: ( _Nodding_ ) I thought as much.( _He pauses temporarily, then begins again_ ) Well, from what I could see in the pictures, most of the victims’ positions made sense.They looked as though they were lying down, maybe leaning against something, as though they had just sat down to rest.But not this one.I saw the way this body was laying, and all I could think about was how uncomfortable that position might be.But I wasn’t one-hundred percent sure, because I couldn’t see all of the rock the victim was laying on in the photos.The shot angles weren’t quite right.See, ( _He walks over to a different side of the rock_ ) most of the non close-up shots of Heinrich were taken from here.Which meant that I couldn’t quite see how the victim’s head was sitting.All I could tell was it was leaning back awkwardly.Here, let me demonstrate.

_Mustang climbs atop the rock and lays on his back, his head facing toward Solaris.He spreads himself out limply.While most of his body fits atop the rock, his neck and head jut out over the edge, and as there is nothing there to support them, it is clear that Mustang must be holding his head up to prevent it from falling backwards and hanging uncomfortably.Solaris watches all of this critically, her eyebrows raised._

MUSTANG: See, no one would choose to lay like this.Well, not as far as I’m concerned.Even if they were tired, hell, even if they were exhausted.This is just uncomfortable.If you don’t use your neck to hold your head up, it falls back and rests at a frankly, very painful angle.( _He demonstrates, let his head drop for a moment, and then pulling it back up, rubbing the back of his neck_ ).That’s just not pleasant.It’s certainly not how someone would choose to sleep.

SOLARIS: You found all that out from looking at a rock?

MUSTANG: More or less, yes.Really, it was all more a hunch than anything else until I got out here.That’s why I wanted to come to this particular site.To find out if my hunch was more than a hunch.And personally, I think it is, now more than ever.

SOLARIS: ( _Nodding slowly_ ) So, what do you suppose that means?

MUSTANG: ( _Popping one of his gloves off to scratch at his arm_ ) Dammit, are there mosquitos out here?

SOLARIS: ( _Nodding again, a small smile on her face_ ) Oh yeah, Agent Mustang, plenty of ‘em.

MUSTANG: I knew it!( _Swatting at something too small to be seen_ )I hate these little monsters!

SOLARIS: ( _Rolling her eyes while Mustang is distracted_ ) You were saying, Agent Mustang?

MUSTANG: ( _Ceasing his attempts at mosquito-swatting for the moment_ ) Well, personally, what I think it means, is that someone posed Heinrich in the position you found him.That’s what I think it means.

SOLARIS: You think someone posed Heinrich?

MUSTANG: Yep.That’s my hypothesis.

SOLARIS: And I assume that you also think it’s likely that whoever is responsible for this posing is also responsible for the murders of each “victim” that you believe took place?

MUSTANG: ( _Pretending to ruminate on this_ ) Weeeelllll, now that you put it like thaaaaattt, yep.

SOLARIS: Even though there were no handprints found on any of the victims from a potential assailant, and there were no other signs of foul play or alteration discovered.

MUSTANG: I admit, I’m still a little stumped on all that, but I’m hoping that Agent Hawkeye and I may be able to find out more through meeting with Dr. Marcoh whenever he makes his way back into town.I know that Agent Hawkeye would very much like to hear some more of the details about those autopsies.I can’t lie, I would myself as well.I hate to say it, but I have just the tiniest nagging suspicion that something may have been overlooked.It’s just a matter of what more than anything else for me.Not to demean the abilities of either your crew or Dr. Marcoh, of course.

SOLARIS: ( _Sounding moderately miffed_ ) Of course not.

MUSTANG: ( _Chuckling, a hint of nervousness in it_ ) Sheriff Solaris, even if there is something we find that wasn’t found before, that won’t reflect badly on you.Because we’ll still get to the bottom of this, and in the end, that’s what’s important.

SOLARIS: ( _Her tone shifting back to a neutral, impassive one that doesn’t betray her specific sentiments_ ) Indeed, Agent Mustang.That is what’s important. ( _She blinks suddenly, and then looks skyward_ ).Well, Agent Mustang, I believe you’re going to get to experience some of our monsoon season firsthand.I suggest we head back to my Ranger ASAP.

_Mustang follows her gaze and nods, as it has indeed begun to rain.He jerks slightly as a raindrop splashes across his face, which causes Solaris to issue a muffled snort of laughter and shake her head._

MUSTANG: Sheriff Solaris, I think that’s a fantastic idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_We cut to a scene of Mustang and Hawkeye inside of a motel room.It has all the standard furnishings one would associate with said location, including a bed, a nightstand, tv stand (with a tv atop it, of course), a desk off to the side of the tv, and a plush-looking chair in one corner.The window drapes are closed, and lamps atop the nightstand and desk respectively are turned on, illuminating the room.The sound of rain falling on the roof above can be heard.Mustang is seated at the edge of the bed, his attention flicking back and forth between three different objects: the tv, on which what appears to be a crime show of some sort is playing at a low volume; a large book that is sitting next to him open on the bed, which vaguely resembles a dictionary or an encyclopedia in size and dimensions; and a styrofoam takeout container which is sitting on his lap, currently filled with what appears to be a sandwich of some kind and some chips.He eats said foodstuffs carefully with one hand, alternating between sandwich and chips in a methodical fashion, which frankly seems fairly uncharacteristic for him.While he eats, he glances over occasionally at the book, appears to read a few sentences, perhaps a paragraph at most, and then turns back to the tv.He watches the apparent crime show for a few seconds, and then rotates back to the book.A couple rotations are shown, before the shot pans over to show Hawkeye, seated at the desk, leafing through a collection papers stacked into a rather unorganized pile, while scribbling down notes into a binder next to the aforementioned pile.On the side of the paper pile opposite to that where the binder is stationed, is another takeout box, one which looks somewhat more picked over than Mustang’s, with the only remnants still visible being a few fries.Hawkeye turns around and looks over at Mustang for a moment, her bearing seeming rather unamused._

HAWKEYE: Agent Mustang, are you actually paying attention to either your book or the show?

_Mustang only nods in response to this question, taking another bite out the sandwich that he dangles precariously in front of his face, his eyes firmly locked on the television screen (at least for a few seconds).He appears as though he is only an unfortunate fumble away from covering his front with the internal contents of his sandwich, which for some unfathomable reason looks to contain a confusing combination of cabbage, copious amounts of lettuce, and what might be bacon, were it not charred beyond the point of recognizability as an edible item._

HAWKEYE: ( _Raising an eyebrow_ ) How?

MUSTANG: ( _Mumbling through a mouth full of sandwich_ ) yusss uff pructiece

HAWKEYE: ( _Crossing her arms_ )

MUSTANG: ( _Finally swallowing his current mouthful of sandwich, and glancing rather regretfully down and the remainder of it, as though disappointed by the fact that he was forced to delay any further consumption for the moment)_ Years of practice, Agent Hawkeye.

HAWKEYE: You’ve maintained eating habits like this for years?No wonder you’ve gone through partners like nobody’s business.I’m glad I’m facing the other way.

MUSTANG: ( _Gazing into the depths of his cabbage-stuffed abomination with an expression that is as blissful as it is nauseating—it is probably illegal in most states to look at this sandwich the way he is looking at his sandwich—it would make any morally upright citizen blush.Fortunately, Hawkeye has seen worse_.)It’s an art, I will admit, Agent Hawkeye.( _He shoves the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth, and the shot abruptly cuts to Hawkeye, because the look that spreads across his face is a little too risqué for primetime_ )

HAWKEYE: Agent Mustang, you are, in a word, “repulsive.”At least when it comes to sandwiches.Remind me never to visit Hoagieway with you.

MUSTANG: ( _Looking less lewd than he did moments before, now that his sandwich has sadly passed from outside world and into his stomach_ ) You know, Agent Hawkeye, that’s not the first time I’ve heard that exact description applied to me, specifically in reference to sandwiches.It’s a cruel, intolerant world out, Agent Hawkeye, that doesn’t understand the special relationship between a man and his meal of choice.

HAWKEYE: ( _Resembling the utter embodiment of incredulity_ ) Why am I somehow not surprised?And what was that thing?It looked vaguely toxic?

MUSTANG: ( _Chuckling, while removing the now mostly-empty takeout box from his lap and looking around for something_ ) You know Agent Hawkeye, you are adjusting more and more to the X-Files division with every day that passes.By the end of this case, I think you’ll be an old pro at this.And that, at least according to the menu at the Hayate Diner, was the “Chef’s Special Sub.”And let me tell you, they were not lying about the special part.

HAWKEYE: ( _Deadpan_ ) Spare me.

MUSTANG: ( _Rolling his eyes and feigning dejection_ ) Oh fine, be that way.

HAWKEYE: And remind me never to order anything with the prefix “Chef’s Special.”Clearly that’s just a synonymous term for, “Pulled from the depths of hell.”

MUSTANG: Duly noted.And don’t worry, I won’t even tell the chef at the Hayate Diner that you think his food is hellish.

HAWKEYE: Fantastic.And what, if I dare ask, is that book you’re reading?Unless you’ve decided to brush up on your vocabulary by hauling around a Merriam Webster with you everywhere you go.

MUSTANG: ( _Tapping the book, while looking far more proud than he probably should_ ) I’m afraid not, Agent Hawkeye.This is none other than _Hohenheim’s Bestiary of Beings Both Benign and Baleful._ A true classic in the genre, just ask anyone.

HAWKEYE: Hohenheim’s what?

MUSTANG: _Hohenheim’s Bestiary of Beings Both Benign and Baleful_

HAWKEYE: And what exactly would that be?

MUSTANG: Precisely what it says it is.Think along the lines of a birdwatching guidebook, but for supernatural creatures.

HAWKEYE: Please tell me you’re joking.

MUSTANG: Not at all, Agent Hawkeye.Would you like me to read you an excerpt?I’m currently halfway into a very interesting essay on the ecology of banshees.It’s really quite engrossing, even if it is a bit on the grim side.

HAWKEYE: I’ll take a hard pass.

MUSTANG: ( _shrugging_ )Alright, suit yourself.

HAWKEYE: Sooo, correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re telling me that what you’re reading is essentially a guidebook to mythological creatures, is that correct?

MUSTANG: Well, I think Hohenheim would probably disagree with the mythological part, but—

HAWKEYE: Leaving that out of the equation, my statement is correct, is it not?

MUSTANG: Yeah, I think you’ve got the gist of it.

HAWKEYE: ( _Starts facepalming, but pulls herself back at the last moment_ ) Agent Mustang . . . why exactly are you reading that?

MUSTANG: Would you believe me if I said I enjoyed some light reading from time to time?

HAWKEYE: ( _Deadpan_ ) Perhaps that argument would be more persuasive if your “light reading” could double as a weapon used to inflict severe blunt force trauma.

MUSTANG: Well, it was worth a shot.Alright, if you want the real answer, it’s because I’m curious.

HAWKEYE: Curious about what?

MUSTANG: Curious if there’s anything in here that might match up to the details of this case.

HAWKEYE: ( _Looking impressively dubious, even by her standards_ ) You’re telling me that you’re reading a book that should probably be classified as a historical document, just looking at its condition, to try to find a potential suspect for this case?This case that is not even, by any standards, a murder case of right now?And that furthermore, the possible suspects you’re looking through are all legendary monsters that don’t even exist?Is that what I’m hearing here?

MUSTANG: Well now, didn’t we already discuss the part about not existing?That’s up for—

HAWKEYE: ( _Without emotion, dead serious_ ) Agent Mustang, you are absurd.When was that book written?

MUSTANG: ( _Coughs_ ) The late seventeenth century.

HAWKEYE: ( _Still intense, soft, but serious in an unnerving way_ ) Agent Mustang, are you going to take this case seriously, or are you going to look through a three-hundred year old book that frankly, should no longer exist, to find fairy tales that entertain you.

MUSTANG: ( _Rolling his eyes, and playing it off_ ) Alright, Agent Hawkeye, you’ve made your point.

_Mustang shuts the book, and looks back over at Hawkeye, whose demeanor brightens considerably when he does so._

MUSTANG: ( _A little aloof, but not completely unkind_ ) I’ll take this seriously.

HAWKEYE:( _Politely_ ) Great.Now that that’s settled, run the theory you were explaining to me earlier by me again.

_Mustang’s eyes light up as he finds the objective of his earlier visual search, and he rises to his feet and retrieves a plastic cup from the tv stand and takes a long slurp from the straw, the tension of the previous moment broken as he does so.He then turns back to Hawkeye._

MUSTANG: I believe that Stephen Heinrich was posed at the crime scene in the position he was found in, due to the awkwardness of that position.No one would willingly choose to lay down in a position that stretched their neck the way laying like that on the rock he was found atop would.It is extremely uncomfortable, and if I’m being honest, I think it would be totally impossible for anyone to fall asleep while laying down like that.My hypothesis is based on both my visual observations of the photos taken after Heinrich’s body was discovered, and physically replicating the position he was found with using my own body on top of the same rock.Sheriff Solaris was present, and can corroborate my findings as well.

HAWKEYE: ( _Nodding as Mustang finishes_ ) Alright.So far, that all makes sense.But that’s not taking into account the fact that there was no evidence of any foul play or tampering found at the alleged “crime scene,” nor were any signs of a struggle found.

MUSTANG: True.But keep in mind as well, that Dr. Marcoh never performed an autopsy on Heinrich.Because the preliminary physical examination gave no indication that anything to the contrary was the case, he was initially declared to have likely died from a heart attack, an official cause of death which was retroactively changed to an aneurysm after the later autopsies were conducted.In other words, it is entirely possible, that at least in Heinrich’s case, something may have been overlooked.Something that might have been responsible for killing him.

HAWKEYE: But at this point, we have no way to ever determine that with absolute certainty, because we can’t access the body itself.Nor will we ever have access to it, because from the records I looked at today, Heinrich was cremated.Which means that even if we were able to get clearance at some point to exhume bodies, Heinrich’s would still be off, “off the table,” pardon the pun, because there’s no body left to examine.

MUSTANG: ( _Sighing_ ) Damn.That definitely puts a rut in the road.But it doesn’t rule out the possibility.There is a chance, I’d say even a good chance, that Heinrich was murdered, and that his supposed “death of natural causes” was a complete setup.I can’t say anything about the rest just yet, but something tells me they won’t be any different.

HAWKEYE: ( _Skeptical_ ) We’ll see about that.I’m certainly looking forward to that conversation with Dr. Marcoh.I have a substantial set of questions to ask him.

MUSTANG: Makes sense to me.I still say something about this doesn’t feel right.

HAWKEYE: I know, I know.Your “supernatural sense” is tingling.

MUSTANG: ( _Smirking in amusement_ )Couldn’t have said it better myself, if I do say so myself.

HAWKEYE: ( _Eyebrows creeping up her face_ ) Uh huh.I’m sure.

MUSTANG: Anyway, what did you find out during your interviews?

_Hawkeye turns and grabs her binder, before facing Hawkeye again._

HAWKEYE: ( _Sighing_ ) I think you’re going to be all too thrilled by what I learned, Agent Mustang.

MUSTANG: ( _Reclaiming his seat at the edge of the bed and then leaning in_ ) Oh?Why’s that?

HAWKEYE: ( _Sounding a little bit strained_ ) It’s . . . unusual.

MUSTANG: ( _Leaning back and smiling_ ) Yep.Color me interested.Fire at will, Agent Hawkeye.

HAWKEYE: Alright.I interview three of the women whose husbands disappeared: Abigail Dalton, Melanie Heinrich, and Jennifer Partin.We discussed their recollections of the nights when their respective husbands vanished.Across the board, their stories matched up, to the extent that it bordered on uncanny, if I’m being altogether honest.For the most part, everything seemed fairly standard.There was nothing out of the ordinary about any of their initial stories.Each of them described what, at least at the time, seemed to be an utterly normal night.Everything essentially went as it always did, nothing disrupted their routines, nothing seemed even the slightest bit off.The same could be said for the time period leading up to the disappearances.None of them could recall anything that seemed odd or out of place in the days that preceded their husbands’ respective vanishings.No changes of behavior, alteration of patterns.Everything was absolutely by the book.At least, as I said, in their initial recollections.I managed to find out a bit more from Dalton, after talking with her further after she provided her account.There was one other piece of information that she had left out of the account she gave to me when we began talking, and the account that she gave to Sheriff Solaris when she was first interviewed.

_Mustang’s eyes flicker with interest as he hears this, and he begins to lean in a bit more once again.Hawkeye’s eye twitches as he moves, but she says nothing, continuing with her explanation._

HAWKEYE: Dalton described having a very vivid, perhaps even lucid dream, the night her husband disappeared, that she was still able to recall in some detail during her discussion with me.

_Mustang’s eyebrows begin their ascent up toward his hairline, as his expression begins even more interested than it was prior to this reveal._

HAWKEYE: Within this dream, Dalton was lost in a field, apparently wandering about, trying to find her way to an unknown objective.From there, she was called toward the forests which lay at the edge of the field, by a song she characterized as “beautiful.”She was able to recall some of the song, and sang part of it, while humming another portion.I was not familiar with the song when she sang it, but I took note of the lyrics, so we do have an avenue for potentially identifying it.( _She pauses for a moment, letting Mustang process this piece of information, before plunging onward_ ).Within this dream, Dalton found herself drawn to the song.She followed it all the way through the field she was in, to the very edge of the forest.Her dream ended before she could enter the forest itself.

_Mustang’s brows are now halfway up his forehead, and it seems likely that they will climb even higher, if such a height is even possible._

HAWKEYE: None of that, however, is the strangest part of this all.No, the strangest, more unsettling part of this all, is that both Melanie Heinrich and Jennifer Partin told me almost identical stories when I brought up the topic of dreams.Both of their experiences lined up perfectly with Abigail Dalton’s experience.Including the details of the song, and what they remembered from it.Now, the obvious conclusion, and the one I was very tempted to make, is that they have all been in communication with each other, and have all concocted this shared story together, a possibility which would lead to them being potential suspects in this situation, as such a fabrication would imply that they all have something to hide.But, I don’t believe that is the case.They all seemed genuinely reluctant to reveal this dream, and all of their reactions seemed sincere.In addition, I revealed to Partin that both Heinrich and Dalton had shared memories of their similar dreams with me, and she still gave a nearly identical account.If they were really all engaged in a conspiracy of some sort, I suspect she would have tried to alter her story, to make the similarities between their dreams seem less suspicious.As it is, I believe they legitimately all had virtually identical experiences, independent of one another, a fact which is . . . much more difficult to rationalize, I will admit.( _Her tone shifts, to a mixture of annoyance and amusement)._ Which, I was sure, meant that you’d be intrigued by it, to say the least.

_Mustang nods, his eyebrows now all but unified with his hairline, having crept higher than eyebrows should logically be able to climb._

MUSTANG: That’s . . . well, I can’t lie, that’s pretty fascinating.

HAWKEYE: ( _Raising an eyebrow_ ) Fascinating is the best word you can come up with?

MUSTANG: Would you prefer “mind-blowing?”I’m pretty sure that would work as well.

HAWKEYE: You know what?Let’s stick with fascinating.

MUSTANG: ( _Nodding slowly, still appearing to be at a bit of a loss, processing what he has just heard_ ) This could be it, Agent Hawkeye.Evidence of telepathy, a sixth sense, something of that nature.( _Growing more enthusiastic as he continues_ _)_ There are so many possibilities!

HAWKEYE: ( _In a near monotone_ ) As positively reluctant as I am to agree with you on something as absurd as that, this does seem to qualify as something that defies immediate logic.But.That being said, it’s not impossible that we could still discover a logical explanation for this phenomenon.

MUSTANG: ( _Still excited_ ) And there’s just as much chance that we might not!You don’t know where this could lead, Agent Hawkeye!This is huge, this is enormous, this could very well be monumental!

HAWKEYE: ( _Remaining decidedly unenthusiastic_ ) And, on the contrary, it could prove to be a mere fluke, or it could in fact, be an instance of very well-planned, and well-executed, deception, as much as I doubt that.Which would implicate the wives of the deceased men as highly effective murderers, rather than possible psychics.At this point, there is still too little evidence to come to a definite conclusion of any sort.In addition, there’s something else I learned in all three cases that I think might interest you to know.

MUSTANG: ( _Calming down a bit_ ) Alright, alright, you’re right.I’ll rein myself in.What would that be?

HAWKEYE: None of the women revealed this particularly vivid dream in their initial interviews with Sheriff Solaris and her team.They all expressed some embarrassment over revealing something that they felt would be deemed insignificant, and a “silly” thing to mention, that had no actual place in the real investigation.While I felt that was incorrect assessment myself, I could certainly understand how they could possess such a sentiment.However, they also all expressed a certain hesitancy to be open and upfront with Sheriff Solaris, something which they did not seem to feel with me, and which I found interesting when they described it.None of them were able to pinpoint the origin or impetus for this reticence, but they all seemed to share it in equal degrees.Each one of them conveyed an experience of feeling awkward and uncomfortable during their interviews with Sheriff Solaris.While it certainly may be nothing, or merely a result of Sheriff Solaris’s demeanor during such proceedings, I thought it would be worthwhile to share with you.

MUSTANG: ( _Pursing his lips as he leans back, and looks lost in thought for several moments)._ That is . . . interesting.You’re right about that.

HAWKEYE: ( _Turning back to her desk and setting her binder down once more_ ) Indeed.

MUSTANG: Could I see those song lyrics you said you recorded?

HAWKEYE: ( _Nods, and selects a paper from the pile in front of her, and then proceeds to pass it over to Mustang)_ Here you go.

_Mustang looks down at the paper closely, and mouths the lyrics several times as he reads through it.The only words on the paper are “I want to hold the hand inside you//I want to take the breath that’s true//I look to you and I see nothing//I look to you to see the truth.”He stares back up at the side of Hawkeye’s head after a few moments, as she has returned to looking through some of the papers in front of her._

MUSTANG: I . . . I think I recognize these.But I can’t place it.I think I’ve heard the song before, but I’m not sure.You said they hummed it for you too?

HAWKEYE: Yes.I’m going to be sure to take my recorder tomorrow when I conduct the next interviews, so I can get an actual recording of it if any of the remaining wives also shared the same experience and have some of the same memories.

MUSTANG: That sounds like a good idea.And you said none of them were familiar with the song, right?

HAWKEYE: ( _Shaking her head_ ) They all thought it was a beautiful piece, but none of them seemed to know it outside of the dream.

MUSTANG: Huh.Well, you’ll be the first one I tell if it suddenly comes to me.Trust me.I think I’m gonna have these ( _He pokes the piece of paper_ ) stuck in my head all night.They’re pretty catchy, even without the tune to back them up.Great.Now I have poetry stuck in my head on repeat.( _His tone grows comical_ ) Quick, hide it before it gets to you too!( _He hands the piece of paper back to Hawkeye, who slides it back into her pile with an eyeroll_ ).Well, I think I should probably hit the bricks.

HAWKEYE: ( _Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand_ ) That’s probably a good idea.In a small town like this, gossip is grade “A” entertainment, and the last thing we need is to have some ridiculous rumor going around that the two A.C.I. agents were up in the same room together until the wee hours of the morning.I can just imagine how that could get framed.

MUSTANG: ( _Chuckling_ ) Yeah, we don’t want that.( _Continuing halfway under his breath, just loud enough that Hawkeye might be able to hear him, or might be unable to hear him.)_ And to think, I’m in here for purely business reasons.I can’t have rumors floating around ruining my reputation if I’m not even getting what they say I’m getting.

HAWKEYE: ( _Spinning back around, her eyebrows rising up her forehead not unlike Mustang’s did earlier in their conversation_. _Her tone is sharp, almost interrogative_ ) What was that, Agent Mustang?

MUSTANG: ( _Laughing again, a little more anxiously than before_ ) I was just agreeing with you, Agent Hawkeye.I’ll make my retreat now.

_Mustang rises, and deposits his discarded takeout container in the trash, before proceeding to the door, his cup in hand.Hawkeye turns back to her papers.He pauses for a moment as he exits._

MUSTANG: Have a good one, Agent Hawkeye.

HAWKEYE: ( _Without looking up from what she’s doing_ ) You as well, Agent Mustang.

_He heads out.After a moment, she gets up and locks the door after him, before returning to her seat.Another beat passes, and then she rises, shaking her head.Looking over at the tv, she notices that it’s still on, the crime show of earlier now replaced by what has to be a late night talk show of some sort.She grabs the remote and flips it off, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.She bounces back up almost immediately after doing so, rubbing her backside and looking down at the bed in irritation.There, the shot reveals Mustang’s book, still sitting where he closed.Hawkeye facepalms, and grabs the offending objecting, looking it over in her hands.There’s no title on the outside, and cover is made of what seems to be a leather material, which is surprisingly more intact than it has any right to be, considering how old it supposedly is.She drops it to her side, and makes for the door.Somehow, the book slips from her grasp, and drops to the floor, flopping open in the process.She scowls, and bends down to pick it up, but pauses.The shot doesn’t show exactly what it is that she has seen.However, she does appear to be rather entranced by whatever it is, her eyes scanning down the open pages in front of her.She reaches out to pick up the book, hesitating for a moment, because she clasps it, and walks over to her desk, setting it down, still open, atop her papers.She sits down and begins to read._

HAWKEYE: ( _Muttering to herself_ ) Why the hell not . . .

_The shot cuts to showing the pages themselves, zoomed in on the text, scrolling past it at a speed that makes it all but impossible to actually read the text.The shot pans up and over to show an image: an almost renaissancesque painting, that bears some mild resemblance to the iconic painting “The Nightmare” by Henry Fuseli.It depicts a man, sprawled across a bed, deep in the throws of sleep, his shirt cast aside, and the sheets ruffled about him.His brown mane falls about his head, looking almost like a pool of dried blood in the rendering.Kneeling over him on the bed is a gorgeous woman, positioned between his spread legs.She sports flowing gold hair that sparkles against the red curtain backdrop of the image, and is dressed in a lacy white gown.However, as beautiful as she is, several signs give away her true nature.Partially obscured by the disturbed sheets, but still visible nonetheless, a serpentine tail snakes out from the folds of her gown, ending in a vicious-looking stinger that lies alongside the bed, where it would hidden from the victim’s field of sight, even if he was awake and aware.In addition, small, vestigial horns are visible on the women’s forehead, poking out from under her hair.However, the most noticeable trait that betrays the women’s true form are her hands, which are extended toward the man’s face as though she is trying to caress it.As they near their end, the woman’s fingers narrow inward, changing to sharp, needle-like claws that wrap about the man’s throat._

_The shot pans away from the image after a long moment, and moves upward along the page, halting at the title of the section, written in flowing, red lettering: “Incubi and Succubi: The Incarnations of Lust.” It pauses there for another moment, and then cuts to black abruptly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you survived this behemoth of an update (congrats, on that, btw), feel free to leave a comment. It helps motivate me to write more excessively long chapters!


End file.
